


Its a Stiles Thing

by wafflesmakebabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Creeper Peter, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Truly Has Horrible Friends, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Softie, F/M, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oblivious Stiles, Peter is a Little Shit, Pining Derek, Sassy Erica, Sassy Peter, Scott Is Grossed Out, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, The Pack Ships It, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wet Dream, slightly OOC derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesmakebabies/pseuds/wafflesmakebabies
Summary: “Is no one gonna bring it up?” Erica demanded, practically bouncing out of her seat in Boyd's lap.“Bring what up?” Derek murmured, taking a gulp of his soda.“The fact that you smell like a whore house whenever Stiles is around.”Derek promptly choked.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in Derek's apartment when it happened. 

 

And to be honest, he really should have seen it coming. 

 

It was all Erica's fault.

* * *

 

“I believe in you, Scotty!” Stiles was yelling, practically bouncing out of his seat with excitement. 

“Fuck you, Scott! C'mon Boyd, you can do this,” Erica howled right after, repeatedly slapping said werewolf's arm. 

The Pack was currently hanging out at Derek's in celebration of a two week long halt to supernatural activity. No one had died, no one was hurt, and more importantly, no one was missing.

It was a big win for them.

Lydia was lounging on the loveseat with Jackson half comatose in her lap as she lovingly (although if accused, she would say indifferently) ran a hand through his hair. Derek was in the armchair, drinking a glass of lemonade and watching his pups interact with a small smile on his face. Isaac was dead asleep on the couch, face down with his face almost half buried in his armpit. And Peter was…

Well, he was alive.

And taking center stage were Scott and Boyd, with Stiles and Erica at their shoulders respectively, on the second lap of the last board of Mario Kart 8. 

200cc.

And the prize for winning was a $500 shopping spree with Derek tomorrow afternoon.

“C'mon Scotty, please win, I need a new laptop!” Stiles whined, clinging tightly to the wolf's leg as he watched Toad crash into a wall.

“Not as much as I need a new wardrobe,” Erica shot back, flicking a kernel of popcorn at the back of Stiles’ head from the half eaten bowl in front of her. “Besides, you wouldn't need a new laptop if you didn't surf so many porn websites.”

Boyd snorted hard and Bowser promptly swerved off the edge of the board, Toad zooming past and crossing the checkpoint into the last lap. Meanwhile, Derek was choking on his lemonade, images of pale skin and moles flashing before his eyes.

“HA! Karma, you little shit!” Stiles cheered, Erica's horrified cry drowned out by his yelling. “That'll teach you to bring up the midnight deviances of a teenage male!”

“Stiles, shut up, I'm gonna crash,” Scott said, his face looking vaguely green as he swerved around a corner, just barely missing a banana peel. 

Stiles immediately shut up, gnawing on his thumbnail as he watched Bowser creep closer and closer to Toad. 

“C'mon Boyd, c'mon Boyd, c'mon Boyd,” the blonde werewolf chanted softly, her nails digging into his thigh.

Boyd’s eyes narrowed as Bowser got three green shells, lining one up right behind Toad and firing. 

“Scott, swerve left!” Stiles burst out.

Scott did so without even thinking, swerving to the side to allow the shell to bounce off the wall as he slid past the finish line.

Stiles absolutely screeched, slamming into Scott and giving him a (manly) bro hug as Erica groaned loudly, flopping back on the couch with a pout. 

“Scotty you're the best!” Stiles yelled, before climbing over the werewolf to pat Boyd's cheek. “Don't worry though, you're the best too.”

The male snorted and rolled his eyes, pulling Erica against his side and giving her a small kiss (which seemed to mollify her a bit, even if she would never admit it.).

“I can't believe I'm losing out on a wardrobe to Stiles’ research and porn addiction.”

“Hey! That research is an important part of keeping us alive sometimes.”

“And the porn?” Lydia asked, raising a slim eyebrow in amusement. 

“I don't know what porn you're referring to. I am the picture of purity and chasteness.”

“Last week you ordered a cocksleeve,” Boyd commented.

“Irrelevant,” Stiles replied, waving away the words as Derek was suddenly assaulted with images of a pale, lithe body twitching and thrusting into a silicone circle of pleasure. He immediately shoved it to the back of his mind, where he could save it and look at it properly later when he masturbated.

“I think I'm gonna throw up,” Scott moaned. 

“Probably shouldn't have had that last slice of pizza then,” Stiles replied, giving the male a bright grin when he turned an unamused face towards him. “But enough of the fun and the games and such. It's currently 11:30, and Derek and I have shopping to do tomorrow,” he said, flashing Derek a blinding grin.

Derek was immediately weary. “Why don't I trust you right now?”

Scott snorted, already in the middle of another, less hectic game with Boyd. “Oh man, if you think Erica is bad around clothes, you're gonna think she's an angel compared to Stiles around electronics. When he was eleven, he cried when he found out the internet was portable.”

“Are we dead? Because I swear that I told you to take that to the grave,” the human said mildly, shoving his textbooks into his bookbag and stealing the last boneless chicken wing, ignoring Scott’s indignant squawk of outrage. 

Derek scrubbed a hand over his face, sighing softly. “Oh god, this is gonna be an early morning thing, isn't it?”

Stiles looked scandalized. “ _ Early morning? _ Tomorrow is Saturday, I'm not getting out of bed until I’ve had at least 48 hours of sleep and six orgasms.”

“ _ Six?” _ Erica inquired, sounding unapologetically interested. 

“Oh man, the refractory period is off the charts,” Stiles replied, equally unapologetic even in the face of Scott's increasingly loud gagging noises.

Again, Derek was flooded with images, but this time of hours upon hours upon _ hours _ of sex, until they were panting and cum covered. 

And  _ again _ , he shoved it to the back of his mind for later, his brain unhelpfully supplying that a werewolf with a short refractory period and a human with a short refractory period would make beautiful sex sounds together.

“Later everyone,” Stiles called, clanging out of the loft with all the quietness of a hurricane, causing Isaac to snuffle in annoyance before settling again. For a moment all that could be heard was the sounds of Mario Kart.

And then…

“Is no one gonna bring it up?” Erica demanded, practically bouncing out of her seat in Boyd's lap.

“Bring what up?” Derek murmured, taking a gulp of his soda. 

“The fact that you smell like a whore house whenever Stiles is around.”

Derek promptly choked.

“Damn, I was hoping we would live out life just ignoring it,” Scott groaned, aggressively firing turtle shells at Bowser.

“And miss out on an embarrassed Derek? Not on your life,” Erica replied gleefully. 

“I-I have no idea what you're talking about,” Derek stammered, grabbing a few napkins to dab at his now damp T-shirt with. 

Lydia snorted. “If you think that all of us haven't noticed you obsession with Stiles, then you're deeper under that rock than we thought.”

“So what are you going to do about it?” Erica asked. 

“I’m not gonna  _ do _ anything.”

“I wish you would,” Peter's voice suddenly broke in from upstairs. “Listening to you masturbate all night long to the boy is really quite old.”

“I'm out,” Scott said, dropping his controller and letting Toad crash into a fiery heap on screen. “This conversation is not what I need in my life.”

“That's good, because I was kicking your ass anyways,” Boyd joked. 

“Like hell,” Scott replied, grabbing his stuff and jumping over the back of the couch. “Later, everyone.”

“Bye Scott. Don't worry, I'll have all the gory details about how Derek wants to mount your best friend by tomorrow!” Erica called gleefully to his retreating back.

“No you  _ won't.” _

“Oh god, I hope you won't.”

“C'mon Derek, it's no use lying to us. Literally all of us already know,” Jackson spoke up. “Like...look, watch this.”

He leaned forward and grabbed the remote that Scott had abandoned and whipped it at Isaac. 

The brunette awakened with a small snort. “What happened?”

“Nothing Isaac. We’re talking about Derek's boner for Stiles,” Jackson replied.

“Oh, okay,” the other replied, settling back down in the couch. “That's good. Listening to him jerk off all night is getting on my nerves,” he mumbled right before a loud snore echoed through the loft. 

“See?” Jackson said.

“Oh God, I hate all of you,” Derek mumbled, scrubbing a hand over his face. 

“Don't hate Stiles,” Boyd stated.

“Look, okay, I admit it. There might be certain...lustful thoughts-.”

Lydia snorted.

“You sound like a pig,” he snapped, ignoring her scandalized gasp. “And I'm not doing anything about my...thing for Stiles, okay?”

“You're no fun,” Peter said disappointedly. 

  
“I swear to God, Peter, I can still kill you.”

Little did he know that Erica took 'I'm not gonna do anything about Stiles' and turned it into 'Erica, help me get laid'.


	2. Chapter 2

“DEREK!”

 

He flailed out if bed and landed hands and knees on the floor in a low crouch, Aloha red eyes frantically searching the loft before coming to rest on Stiles...holding a megaphone?.

 

He blinked.

 

“Honestly, and people talk about me sleeping too hard,” the human said blithely,placing the item on the table and shooting Derek a wide grin. “Good morning!”

 

Derek grunted low in his throat, glaring at him with all the anger he could muster up while still being half asleep. “What do you  _ want _ , Stiles?”

 

“My $500 shopping spree”, he replied, tapping his watch. “Its two o'clock in the afternoon.”

 

Derek squinted, slowly standing up to his full height. “And you couldn't wake me up like a normal person? Cell phones are a thing, Stilinski.”

 

“Yeah, but if I had called you, I wouldn't have access to the ridiculous boner you're sporting this morning,” Stiles commented.

 

The look Derek threw him was absolutely scathing. “I don't know what you're referring to.”

 

“Sure you don't, buddy. Go shower and sharpen your claws on your scratching post, I brought breakfast.”

 

Derek cringed, pulling on a T-shirt and angling his cock upwards, so that it was trapped between his stomach and underwear, the tip glistening slightly. It was still obviously hard, but at least now it wasn't sticking out. “No, thanks. I've smelled the things you make your father.”

 

“Ha  _ ha. _ No one appreciates the little things I do to keep people alive in my life,” the human mumbled, yanking the lid off a container on the table that Derek hadn't noticed.

 

Immediately he was assaulted with the smell of bacon, and he inhaled deeply.

 

“Do I smell bacon?” Peter yelled down. 

 

“Yup,” Stiles replied in a normal voice, going to the cabinet and grabbing two plates. “C'mon down and get some. I made enough for all of us.”

 

He turned around in time to literally see Derek  _ jump _ across the room, landing with a soft thump directly next to the food. 

 

“Man that's so damn cool,” he sighed wistfully. 

 

The wolf snorted, reaching out and grabbing a piece of bacon before the other could protest. “Everything is cool to you.”

 

“Yeah, but you're the coolest. Could you imagine Scott trying to do that? He’d die.”

 

Derek preened. Just a little bit.

 

“Although, I don't think I've been subjected this long to Scott with a hard dick. I thought you were gonna take a shower.”

 

“You seem to have an avid fascination with my dick this morning,” the brunette shot back, peering into the container. Bacon, sausage, eggs and home fries. He also smelled French toast?

 

“You've never been this interested in my genitals, Stiles. I’m slightly hurt,” Peter said, swinging down the steps.

 

Stiles cringed, his scent going slightly sour in disgust. “Your dick has been to the afterlife. I can't get with that. Any time I imagine you having sex, all I see is a little ghost popping out when you orgasm.”

 

“Why were you imagining Peter having sex in the first place?” Derek asked, frowning hard at the other.

 

Any reply the human would have made was drowned out by the sound of the loft door sliding open. 

 

“Good morning, humans and hoebags,” Erica called out cheerfully, Boyd dragging behind her looking the very opposite of his awake counterpart.

 

“Hey there, Catwoman,” Stiles called with a grin, waving. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m going shopping with you guys,” she said, taking a piece of sausage and popping it in her mouth. “I’ll be damned if at least a hundred of that money isn't spent on new clothes for you, Stilinski.”

 

“There's nothing wrong with my clothes,” he replied, glancing down at his current outfit with a frown as he pulled a bad from underneath the table. Jeans and a flannel thrown over a Batman tee. 

 

Derek was surprised to see that the bad was full of more food, at least six containers full of the stuff, plus the French toast be had been smelling. "I didn't realise when you said all of us you meant the whole pack."

 

Stiles shrugged and began to unpack everything. "Since all of us are usually here, I figured why not?"

 

"But back to the previous subject. What's wrong with my outfit?" He asked, turning to Erica. 

 

“Oh sweetie,” Erica replied, patting his head condescendingly. “Everything is wrong with your outfit. Its why guys won't hit on you at Jungle.”

 

Derek looked up in surprise. “Jungle?”

 

The loft door burst open again (“I swear to god, I’m gonna get a lock for that thing,” Derek grumbled), and this time Scott walked in, Isaac trailing half dead behind him. “Stiles goes to the Jungle with Erica and Danny whenever he has time too.”

 

“ _ And _ I’ll have you know that some guys are into this look,” Stiles directed at Erica, throwing a piece of bacon at her that she caught in her mouth with a wink. “Animal.”

 

Derek was filled with a deep and sudden rage at the thought of  _ anyone _ that wasn't him touching Stiles in any way other than platonic.

 

“WOW, Derek, you sure look like you could use a shower,” Boyd suddenly commented, his hand coming down on the Alpha's shoulder and squeezing harshly. 

 

“Yeah yeah,” he mumbled, standing up and heading down the hall. 

 

“What's his problem?” he hears Stiles ask.

 

“Unresolved sexual tension,” Erica replied happily. 

 

“With the bathroom?”

 

“More likely with his hand while he's in the bathroom.”

 

“I can hear you guys! I am a werewolf with  _ werewolf hearing _ !”

 

“I don't know why you think that would stop their conversation,” Peter said around a mouthful of food. 

 

“I just...hate all of you,” Derek said slightly helplessly, thanking all deities that the bathroom was soundproof.

 

“Except Stiles,” he heard right before the door closed.

 

And really, it was pretty useless to deny it now.

  
Even  _ Scott  _ knew.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Derek entered the bathroom, he sighed loudly, scrubbing a hand over his face before reaching for the knobs of the shower.

 

It's not like he didn't know that his... _ thing _ for Stiles had gotten stronger over the years. He just didn't think he'd been so damn  _ noticeable  _ about it. He wasn't  _ ScotI.  _ Grunting at himself, he pulled his T-shirt over his head and stepped out of his underwear, testing out the temperature of the water before climbing in. 

 

He immediately reached down, brushing a hand over his soft cock slowly, letting the arousal that he had been pushing back curl up from his abdomen. He had been holding back since last night, when Boyd had brought up Stiles’ cocksleeve. Just the thought of the smaller male mounting his hand and thrusting into it until he filled with hot, boy slick was enough to have his dick perking up for the party, bead of precum bubbling forth from the tip.

 

Gripping himself firmly, he began to stroke up down, adding a little twist at the end that never failed to send a shiver down his spine. Growling low in his throat, he let the images take over his mind, pale skin and moles filling his head and taking the shape of a lithe body writhing in bed, thrusting into a silicone sleeve as his moans filled the room around him.

 

Derek shuddered hard, his fingers (and thank god they were his actual fingers and not claws) digging into the tile as his hand worked just a little faster, the water from the showerhead rushing over his clenching muscles and seeming to bring him closer to his orgasm. But only the images in his head kept him careening to his goal, his imagination bringing forth a depiction of Stiles that had his eyes bleeding red in a matter of seconds.

 

Stiles on his stomach, one hand gripping the corner of his bed in a vice grip, the other wrapped around the toy into which he was thrusting himself. Those hips moving in hard, punishing circles as his grip tightened and loosened repeatedly. Drawing out his pleasure on a seemingly neverending plane as he gasped out moans and curses, sweat sliding down the flexible skin of his back into the dip of his back. A dip that Derek would (figuratively) kill to plunge his tongue into just to see what kind of noises the human would make. Would he gasp and arch into it? Maybe he would shiver with his whole body, so hard that Derek would be able to feel it, a little moan escaping his mouth. Fuck, maybe he would even moan his name, that clear, strong voice shaking ever so slightly as his hips pushed into the toy.

 

He had a brief image flash across his mind, just a snapshot, of Stiles thrusting into  _ him _ instead of the toy, and he was gone, his loud grunt echoing off the bathroom tiles as he painted the wall with his seed, deep pulses running from balls to cock as he emptied himself completely until only a single drop of cum was hanging precariously from the head. 

 

Taking a few deep breaths and shaking himself, he stepped into the now slightly chilled water, once again thankful that his bathroom was soundproof as he began to hum some idiotic pop tune that Erica seemed to have on repeat.

 

Unfortunately, his bathroom didn't have the ability to keep scents in, so when he stepped out, jeans on but unbuttoned and shirtless, toweling his hair, he was subjected to a mocking whistle from his blonde beta wolf. 

 

“Smells like you had a good time in the shower, huh Derek?” Erica called, Isaac and Jackson snickering behind her. And seriously, when did Jackson even get there?

 

“Smells like you had a better one with Boyd after you left,” He shot back, glaring at her through the gaps in his towel.

 

She shrugged, unfazed. “They don't call it BBC for nothing, you know.”

 

Boyd snorted into the orange juice he was drinking.

 

“Derek!” 

 

He looked up to see Stiles almost skipping down the stairs two at a time. “Took you long enough. I had to up upstairs to pee and you know I'm allergic to exercise. But I was able to wrap you up a plate before the wolves descended. Its in the oven.”

 

“Are you saying that we’re animals, Stilinski?” Erica gasped in mock hurt.

 

The boy snorted, tugging on her bangs as he sat back down. “If I could, I would put it in the Bible. ‘Derek and his pack are nothing but low down, dirty heathens.’”

 

“I’m cool with being a heathen,” Isaac said.

 

“Nah, you're the only innocent one. Look at those eyes.”

 

Derek snorted from the kitchen where he was grabbing his plate. “Scott literally has the same eyes.”

 

“Yeah, but Scott has done some things in the bedroom that make me ashamed to be his friend.”

 

_ “Stiles!” _

 

“You have!”

 

“Weren't we supposed to be going shopping?” Erica suddenly asked loudly. 

 

“I’m still eating,” Derek protested around a mouth full of food.

 

“That is a Styrofoam plate. It's made to go. So let's  _ go. _ ”

 

He grunted, but eventually sighed in defeat. “I’ll go get my shirt.”

  
“And your wallet,” Stiles called after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are kinda short. For those of you who don't know, I do most of my writing on my phone, and everything looks much longer on here. But I'll try and make them longer the more I write this story. 
> 
> On a side note, I'm surprised! This fic has gotten way more love than I anticipated in only a few short days! So thank you so much for the support!
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, so, Derek you're going to have to drive because the nearest best buy is like an hour away and I honestly don't think Roscoe can make it that far,” Stiles said as they walked outside, patting his Jeep lovingly as he strode past.

 

“And of course it doesn't have anything to do with the car itself,” Erica teased as she jumped down behind him. 

 

“Any fantasies I have or have had about me and Derek's car are irrelevant. Shotgun!”

 

“Please don't use my car in your fantasies,” Derek deadpanned, unlocking the doors. 

 

_ Use me, instead… _

 

“And just where are you going?” a voice asked sweetly behind them. 

 

“Ooh, Lydia, you made it in time! I was afraid I would have to go at Stiles’ wardrobe myself,” Erica said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

 

Lydia scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she slid into the backseat of the car. “I would never allow any of you to go slopping for clothes without me. It's a disaster waiting to happen.”

 

“How come everyone hates my outfits?” Stiles complained as they all got into the car. “I mean, Derek wears literally nothing but jeans, t-shirts, and that leather jacket. Where's his criticism?”

 

“Don't put me in this conversation,” he mumbled, pulling out. 

 

(A/N: THE WAY HE WOULDN'T IF HE WAS DOING THE SEX WITH STILES AMIRIGHT?)

 

“Derek doesn't need our criticism because Derek's look works for him. Especially when he's bearded. It gives off the whole biker thug look,” Erica stated firmly.

 

“ _ Your _ outfit on the other hand, makes it seem like you're stuck in middle school with no way out,” Lydia finished, pulling a compact from seemingly nowhere and flipping it open. “Which is really a shame, since you have a very fit body, however slight it may be. So we're gonna fix that.”

 

“You mean  _ you _ don't like the way I dress, so I have to play Barbie until you're satisfied?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I refuse.”

 

“Oh, look! I've suddenly found pictures of you from the Party That Never Happened,” Lydia said in a casual voice that was absolutely  _ drenched _ in threat.

 

Stiles suddenly whipped around in his seat, fixing her with a horribly betrayed look. “You swore those were all deleted.”

 

_ “I lied.” _

 

“And  _ I  _ am confused. What party?” Derek asked. 

 

_ “There was no party,”  _ Stiles replied fiercely, leveling Derek with a glare so hot he almost dove from the car.

 

“What party? I didn't say party,” Derek said quickly, aiming his eyes elsewhere with an awkward laugh that screamed discomfort. 

 

“Look how scared he is,” he heard Erica snicker to Lydia in the backseat.

 

Frowning, he reached across the console to press his hand firmly against Stiles’ chest.

 

“Hey, what-”

 

He brake checked hard, listening to the sound of Erica’s face crashing into the headrest with great satisfaction. Lydia was buckled in, so she got no more than a hard jerk that would probably hurt her shoulder for a few hours. 

 

Stiles was unharmed.

 

“ _ What the fuck, Derek?!”  _ Erica yelled in a congested voice, reaching up to set her broken nose.

 

“There was a squirrel,” he said mildly.

 

_ “NO, THERE WASN'T!” _

 

“Sure there was. His name is Alejandro.”

 

“Even if there  _ was _ a squirrel, why wouldn't you warn me so I could brace myself, asshole?”

 

“That's what seatbelts are for.”

* * *

 

“Ohhhhh, I'm in nerd heaven,” Stiles moaned, looking at the electronics with unrestrained glee. 

 

“Please keep your erection under control while we're out in public,” Lydia sighed.

 

“I dunno, I'm pretty interested in that refractory period he was talking about yesterday,” Erica said, grinning.

 

“Don't be gross. And I expect my shirt back when we get home,” Lydia warned, pointing a finger at the blonde woman.

 

“Make Derek buy you a new one. Its his fault mine got ruined, since he broke my nose. Besides, I like this one,” she replied, admiring herself in one of the store windows. 

 

“There's no such thing as one shirt when shopping with Lydia,” Derek murmured, watching Stiles pour over the computers with a...frankly disturbing gleam in his eyes.

 

“He’s right,” the strawberry blonde said primly, flicking said hair over her shoulder. “I would have him neck deep in debt in no time at all.”

 

“There's so many good models in this store,” Stiles whispered reverently.

 

“Hurry up!” Lydia snapped. 

 

“As much as I worship you, you're not gonna make me rush such an important decision, so you might as well save your breath,” the male responded immediately, waving her words away.

 

The only word to describe Lydia's face was thunderstruck. 

 

Behind her, Derek and Erica were smothering their laughter into their arms.

 

Lydia huffed, her cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment. “Just...pick one and let's go! It's bad enough that it's gonna take all day to pick you out clothes.”

 

“We could always skip it altogether,” the human said hopefully, his fingers tracing the edge of a laptop in a way that made Derek a little flustered. 

 

“Pervert,” he heard Erica whisper behind him. 

 

“Shut up,” he replied, flushing.

 

“I think I might want this one,” Stiles spoke up, pointing to a laptop out of the line up. 

 

Erica glanced at the price and whistled lowly. “$435? That's barely enough for our shopping trip!” 

 

“What a shame,” Stiles deadpanned.

 

“$435 that we're not gonna pay,” Lydia said.

 

“Who's we?” Derek muttered.

 

Rolling her eyes, Lydia held out her hand to the alpha, raising her eyebrows pointedly. Sighing, he pulled out his wallet, forking over his card without a fight. At first, he put up a fight, but after a while he learned to just go with it. 

 

“How are you whipped by a girl you aren't even dating?” his beta asked in amusement.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

All three of them watched as Lydia sauntered up to the counter, behind which was a short, bespectacled teen with acne.

 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Stiles murmured.

 

“Rest in peace,” Erica sighed.

 

“Hello,” Derek heard Lydia purr seductively. “I would like to buy this laptop, and I was wondering if you could help me.”

 

Immediately, the store filled with the sound of the boy’s the during heartbeat, followed by the scent of disbelief, hope, and a lust that put Stiles’ the shame. “I-I might. Is that all you needed today?”

 

The banshee sighed theatrically, her finger idly drawing designs on the countertop. “Actually, I was supposed to stop at Victoria's Secret today - for bras and panties and such-” the smell of arousal increased dramatically, “but unfortunately I have to spend all of my money on this new laptop. My old one suddenly spazzed out on me for no reason.”

 

He could hear the teen swallow hard, and see his Adam's apple bob up and down. “I-I could maybe get you some kind of discount. I-it wouldn't be that hard. Just a couple taps here and there.”

 

“Would you?” the female gushed, batting her eyelashes sweetly. “That would be such a big help. There's this thong set at VIctoria's that I'm just  _ dying  _ to have.”

 

The poor guy just about combusted as he typed away on his keyboard. “Y-your total is $345.95.”

 

“That's almost a fucking $100 discount, holy fucking ahit” Stiles hissed. 

 

“The power of breasts is strong,” Erica replied.

  
“You're never leaving the clothing store now,” Derek said, chuckling when the human groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little longer, and hopefully good enough that everyone likes it! I'm trying to update Beastly Lover as well, but I have so many other stories battling for my attention that its really hard to keep up with them. But have no fear! The Beast will live on!!
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


	5. Chapter 5

If Derek had been laughing before, he  _ definitely  _ wasn't laughing now.

 

“Lydia, this is ridiculous!” Stiles said, storming out of the dressing room in another pair of painted on jeans and  _ no shirt. _

 

“Don't be stupid, the jeans look great,” she replied dismissively. 

 

“The jeans are  _ cutting off my circulation _ ,” the human corrected, crossing his arms over his (barebareholyfucksobare) chest.

 

“You'll get used to it.”

 

“Can't we go at least one size down? Like, at this rate I’m not gonna be able to have children. Or  _ orgasms.  _ I don't know if you know but orgasms are a large part of my life right now,” 

 

“Well hopefully with this wardrobe change, those orgasms won't have to be self-inflicted,” Lydia said sweetly.

 

“Stone cold,” Erica whispered to Derek.

 

Derek wasn't able to answer her, too busy raking his eyes over the half clothed male in front of him. Jesus, he hadn't even known Stiles possessed so many moles. What he wouldn't give to lick every last one until Stiles was quivering underneath him…

 

“Jesus, Derek, go yank one out in the bathroom or something,” Erica hissed, elbowing him in the side hard enough to crack a rib. 

 

“I can't help it,” he growled, tearing his eyes away as Stiles disappeared behind the changing room curtain again. “He’s so obnoxiously unnoticeable.”

 

“Well, then my suggestion doesn't change! Seriously! I can smell your boner and it's making me nauseous!”

 

“I’m not gonna masturbate in the mall bathroom just because you wanna be a wienie! Deal with it!”

 

“Lydia these aren't even real pants!”

 

Derek looked up and froze.

 

Stiles was standing just outside the curtain, blushing heavily and wearing…

 

“They are real pants. They're just hot pants. You can wear them in the summer when we go swimming,” Lydia replied flippantly, observing the human with a critical eye. “Do me a favor and turn around. I need to see how the pants treat your butt.”

 

“Aren't hot pants a girl thing?” Stiles asked indignantly, crossing his arms once more.

 

“Hot pants are an everyone thing, so long as you're confident in them. Now  _ turn around.” _

 

Stiles sighed and did as he was told.

 

And Derek was  _ done. _

 

“I have go to the bathroom,” he blurted out in a strangled voice, pushing past Erica and ignoring her snickers of amusement. He blindly pushed through the mall crowd, images of Stiles’ plump and curvy ass ricocheting through his mind at high speed. Stumbling through the men’s room door, he thanked god that it was empty, going for one of the stalls immediately and fumbling with his belt, muttering to himself about sexy humans who didn't have an ounce of self preservation. Groaning softly as he freed his erection, he spit into his hand a few times before immediately wrapped it around himself tightly and beginning to stroke, his whole body shivering as he started up a harsh, brutal pace that literally had the hairs on his arm standing up as straight and proud as his erection.

 

He began to grunt softly on every upstroke, his ears rushing with blood and yet still listening closely for any kind of interruption that might walk through the door. However, he couldn't stop himself from losing control just the tiniest bit, his fangs and claws elongating to a dangerous length, one that forced him to slow down his stroking with a barely human whine. But he was thankful to feel that the rapid stroking had done its work wonderfully, and now he was able to feel his orgasm sneaking up on him, slowly but surely until it finally crested harshly, causing Derek to let out a low, ridiculously inhuman growl of completion that echoed off the walls as his seed painted the one in front of him. 

 

Panting harshly, he blinked, coming back to himself as the door banged open. 

 

“Derek?”

 

He grunted, staring at his soiled hands with a grimace of his face.

 

“Lydia said I have to come check on you, and I was too scared to tell her no," Stiles' voice said through the stall door.

 

Derek snorted softly, shaking his head. “You can't be scared of her for the rest of your life,” he sighed softly.

 

“Of course I can. And if you're smart, you'll learn from my example. I'm gonna go tell her you're alright.”

 

“‘Kay,” he replied absentmindedly, reaching for the tissue as he heard to bathroom door close again.

 

“I just want you to know that I heard everything that happened in that bathroom just now and I don't think I'm gonna be able to look you in the face again for the rest of time,” Erica suddenly said from wherever she was.

 

“I just want you to know that I just had a really good orgasm, so I don't even give a shit,” he mumbled back, wiping himself down and checking to make sure that there was no semen on his jeans before flushing everything down the toilet and redoing his pants.

 

“God, you're disgusting. I'm telling the Pack.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

He stepped out of the stall, stepping up to the sink to wash his hands and not look himself in the eyes in the mirror, and then going to sniff out everyone else. 

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he muttered when he saw the amount of clothes at the counter. 

 

“And it's only $120 plus tax,” Lydia said proudly, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

 

“For  _ that?”  _ he said incredulously.

 

“Yep. Don't worry, though, I already paid,” so we can leave now,” she said, tossing him his card. 

 

He sighed through his nose, relieved. 

 

For about four seconds.

 

“Wait, how are we getting this home?”

 

“I payed an extra $35 to have it delivered to Stiles’ house.”

  
“You  _ what?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a minute, but here you go! Working on a lot of other stories, so sorry if I'm late uploading stuff, but I PROMISE that I'm gonna do my best to make sure that there's enough Sterek-y goodness to go around!! 
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


	6. Chapter 6

“You should have seen Derek's face,” Erica giggled, painting the last coat of clear nail polish over Lydia's nails.

 

“I don't like any of you,” Derek mumbled into his pillow, where he was trying valiantly to ignore the wolves piled up in his living room, although without much success. 

 

“It's really sad how gone over Stiles you are,” Scott forced out around a mouthful of nachos.

 

“It's really annoying how I keep asking you to leave and you're still here,” Derek shot back, angling a hot glare in the male’s direction.

 

“But if we left, you wouldn't be able to hear all the fun things we talk about. Like your pitiful relationship with Stiles. Erica this is a really good nail job,” Lydia said approvingly, turning her hand this was and that to admire the shine.

 

The blonde shrugged slightly. “When you're epileptic you have to learn how to keep a steady hand, just in case.”

 

Lydia nodded and left it at that.

 

“Where is Stiles anyways?” Isaac asked curiously.

 

“Stiles isn't coming. He says that his paranoia about being suddenly attacked has had him so on edge that he hasn't slept in a few days, so he's staying in to sleep,” Scott replied.

 

“So he lied to your face and went home to diddle himself all night?” Erica asked.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Terrible.”

 

“Please shut up,” Derek suddenly said, images of that tight, rounded ass popping up in his mind.

 

A chorus of groans rose up behind him as soon as the image finished forming, Scott tossing the nachos on the table in disgust. 

 

“Jesus, Derek,” Boyd sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh, like any of you have room to judge me at all. I’m trained at scents better than all of you in here, and I know for a  _ fact _ that every single one of you are aroused by something or someone in this room literally right now,” He said, glaring a fictional hole into the wall.

 

The sudden silence that fell over the room was deafening and, frankly, hilarious.

 

“That's what I thought,” he muttered, closing his eyes briefly….

 

Only to wake up to an empty loft hours later, slightly disoriented and wondering what the hell had happened.

 

He blindly reached for his phone, squinting at the bright screen that told him he had three messages. 

 

**_Scott: Hey Derek, we decided to let you sleep, so we all left around 10:00._ **

 

It was 2:45. Derek blinked and scrolled on.

 

**_Lydia: You were snoring too loud to hear the TV, so we left._ **

 

He smiled.

 

**_Stiles: Do you have a knot? I was deep in some research about werewolves and I can't tell myth from truth. I asked Scott but he won't answer me anymore._ **

Derek sighed softly. 

 

**_Derek: Stiles, what the fuck. What were you even researching that ended with you asking this question?_ **

 

**_Stiles: Pretty much everything. I just stumbled across some fanfiction in the midst of all of it, and I wanted to ask._ **

 

**_Derek: You know this is a_ ** **_very personal_ ** **_question to ask a werewolf right?_ **

 

**_Stiles: Yeah, but when have I ever been scared to ask questions? Also, you pretty much just admitted to having one so you might as well tell me about it._ **

 

Derek snorted softly, stretching his body in a slow, languid roll, sighing softly in satisfaction as the knobs of his spine popped back into place before settling down for what was sure to be a long and probably annoying conversation with the resident spaz of Beacon Hills.

 

**_Stiles: C'mon Derek, tell me about you knot._ **

 

**_Derek: I reuse._ **

 

**_Derek: Refuse.*_ **

 

**_Stiles: Yes, considering that it's attached to your body, I’m sure you reuse it a lot._ **

 

**_Derek: I literally can rip your throat out. With my teeth._ **

 

**_Stiles: Heard that one before. When you gonna wolf up and do it though?_ **

 

**_Derek: Dunno. Probably when my knot goes down._ **

 

The knot that he had literally noticed was there a few seconds ago. When had he gotten hard? Must have been sometime in his sleep.

 

**_Stiles: So you DO have one!!_ **

 

**_Derek: I never denied I had one._ **

 

**_Stiles: Tell me about it._ **

 

**_Derek: It's big, and thick, and attached to nine inches of my penis, all of which usually goes inside of the vagina or anus of an omega or beta wolf to make werewolf babies. Or a human, if you're into that kind of thing._ **

 

Which he was.

 

**_Stiles: Huh. So for once fanfiction didn't lie to me. Okay, so is it true that your knot can give you multiple orgasms?_ **

 

**_Derek: It depends on how compatible you are with your partner. In some cases it's just the usual one and done. But in other cases, it just seems like you'll never stop cumming._ **

 

**_Stiles: Hot. Have you ever had that happen to you?_ **

 

He blinked, staring down at his phone in slight shock as he hesitantly typed out a reply.

 

**_Derek: Once. But not with another person._ **

 

**_Stiles: ?_ **

 

**_Derek: It was one time when I was jerking off. It was actually a few months ago?_ **

 

**_Stiles: You've never had a compatible partner?_ **

 

**_Derek: I think it was more the fact that after Kate I didn't let people that close to me anymore. And it didn't happen with Kate because there was a part of my wolf that never fully trusted her, despite the fact that I myself was so enamored._ **

 

**_Stiles: Yeah, well, seems like your wolf was right about that._ **

 

**_Derek: Yeah…_ **

 

**_Stiles: But enough of these feels. Tell me about the time you were so horny that you knotted your hand like a virgin._ **

 

**_Derek: You're vulgar._ **

 

**_Stiles: But I'm not wrong. Tell me._ **

 

**_Derek: Fine. I was thinking about...someone I’m pretty close to…_ **

 

You.

 

**_Derek: I was thinking about a lot of stuff. Just...about their mouth and the line of their back…_ **

 

**_Derek: How much I wanna bite their thighs until they're all bruised up and aching. The good ache, that you can feel all over, like after a good run or a hard workout._ **

 

**_Stiles: WHOA, buddy, I think this is the sharing train's last stop. I'm gonna pop a boner if you keep talking like that._ **

 

Derek swallowed, his cock flexing in his boxers as the image of Stiles sitting alone in his room flashed across his mind, phone in his hand and dick almost hard.

 

He then shoved that thought into the deepest corner of his mind, where hopefully he would never find it again.

 

**_Derek: You asked._ **

 

**_Stiles: I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD ACTUALLY ANSWER ME._ **

 

**_Stiles: Who is it though?_ **

 

**_Derek: Someone who has no idea. And it's gonna stay that way. Goodnight Stiles._ **

 

**_Stiles: You're no fun anymore derek_ **

 

**_Derek: I can tell you more of my sexual fantasies if you'd like._ **

 

**_Stiles: Goodnight!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter didn't end exactly like I wanted, but I think I got my point across. I've been stuck on this chapter for a minute (as you may have noticed lmao) so its nice to finally not be worried about it. 
> 
> And don't say I should have skipped it, because then it would throw the whole storyline off. 
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


	7. Chapter 7

Derek...had a dilemma. 

 

Currently the Pack (Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. Jackson was in Paris, and fuck Peter) was gathered in what could be said to be his living room, hunched over a table filled with various fact sheets and charts.

 

This was not the dilemma.

 

Everyone was talking at once, except for Peter, sitting on the couch and watching everything with a raised eyebrow and the occasional nod, and himself, currently seated on his bed in the furthest corner of his loft, curled around a pillow and watching the chaos with avid eyes.

 

This was not the dilemma, either.

 

Oh no, dear reader. The dilemma was (unsurprisingly) Stiles.

 

Or, to be more specific, Stiles’ outfit.

 

Or, to be hella specific, Stiles’  _ jeans. _

 

Derek's eyes were glued to the booty, watching it sway and clench in that goddamn  _ piece of sin _ that dared parade itself around as functional clothing. Paired up with a forest green T-shirt and leather surf bracelets (and Jesus Lydia when had you even slipped those in the clothing pile), and Derek was just about ready to combust. His hand was twitching every couple of minutes, the temptation to take out his cellphone and snap a couple (thousand) pictures growing stronger every time Stiles bent over the table.

 

“...And everyone goes home and drinks hot cocoa,” Stiles was saying when he finally tuned in to the conversation. 

 

“If you think that plans gonna end in cocoa, I've got some news for you,” Lydia said.

 

“Well, personally, “we all go home and drink cocoa” sounds much better to me than “we all die terrible and horrific deaths” but thank you, Lydia, for your sunny disposition.”

 

“How come I’m the bait again?” Isaac whined.

 

“Because you're the closest thing we have to a virgin.”

 

“Aren't you a virgin?”

 

“Yeah, but I've done more stuff sexually than you have.”

 

_ I could probably teach you some more _ …

 

“Says who?! How do you know we're not equal in our sexual history?”

 

“Please don't have this conversation,” Scott sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“Please have this conversation,” Erica countered, her eyes almost sparkling with perverted glee. “I’ll keep points for you. I’ll make a list! Someone give me a notebook!”

 

“We're seriously gonna stop the game plan we're making to capture and kill the current supernatural creature in our town murdering people to compare Stiles’ and Isaac's sex notes?” Scott demanded.

 

“Roll with the punches,” Boyd sighed wearily, depositing a notebook and pen into Erica's grabby hands.

 

“Okay, nobody said we're gonna be comparing anything,” Stiles spoke up over the commotion, ignoring Erica's disappointed “awwww”. “If Isaac doesn't want to do it, I don't mind taking his place.”

 

“Is there a way we can catch this thing without using bait?” Derek spoke up suddenly. 

 

“Not unless you've got a dead body just laying around.”

 

“We can kill Peter.”

 

“Why does it always end up here?” the beta wolf sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward. 

 

“As much as I would love to be rid of Peter, the bait option is a much safer option. Trust me.”

* * *

 

 

Stiles rounded a tree screeching in terror, an honest to God  _ unicorn _ steadily but swiftly thundering after him. 

 

“I wasn't virgin enough! I wasn't virgin enough!” he cried, his shoes digging into the earth as he valiantly made his escape. The beast behind him whinnied loudly as if in agreement, head down and horn pointed directly at the male’s back.

 

“Hot cocoa! What the fuck was I thinking?” he panted, ducking another low hanging branch to continue to run for his life, only to be rudely yanked back. 

 

Another screech left his lips as he was hoisted up, up, up into the air and deposited on a tree branch, the unicorn thundering past mere seconds later. He gasped for breath, hanging on for dear life so he wouldn't fall as he watched the animal stop in his tracks, neighing angrily at having his kill stolen from him. 

 

“Why are all of your ideas terrible ideas?” Derek whispered, his eyes tracking the angry beast as he pawed angrily at the base of their temporary hideout.

 

“Eat a dick,” Stiles whispered back, his head thunking back against the tree as he sucked in deep, heaving breaths.

 

Any comment (or sexual thought) he had was drowned out by another irritated neigh. They both looked down at where the unicorn was stomping and kicking at the dirt beneath their tree. 

 

“I think he's angry,” Stiles muttered sarcastically.

 

Derek threw the human a withering look before speaking again, this time directing his voice towards the forest around him. “Is everyone alright?”

 

“All good,” Scott immediately replied.

 

“Fine,” Isaac commented.

 

“Boyd and I are all good too,” Erica replied in a slightly breathless voice. 

 

“I’m gonna stop pairing you two together on missions if all you're gonna do is makeout,” Derek threatened. 

 

“You're no fun.”

 

“Whatever. I got Stiles and we're both safe, but I don't think capture is gonna be a thing tonight. Everyone go home and rest up. We're gonna stay here and see if we can wait it out.”

 

“Ooh, a night alone with your sexual desire. You gonna be able to handle it, lover boy?” Erica teased. 

 

Derek blushed and frowned, not dignifying her jab with a response. “We'll see everyone in the morning.”

 

“Roger that. See you in the morning,” Scott replied, followed immediately by the sound of him jumping through the trees, Isaac close behind him. 

 

“Are you guys actually gonna be okay?” Boyd's worried voice asked. 

 

“We should be fine. Stiles has a backpack full of snacks and stuff that he gave me before the mission, so I think we're good.”

 

“Alright. Don't fall out of the tree or whatever.”

 

“Goodnight Boyd. Erica.”

 

“Night boss! Don't think about Stiles sucking your dick!”

 

_ “Goodnight, Erica.” _

 

He shook him head in both irritation and amusement, turning back to Stiles who was watching him closely. “Everyone is fine, but I told them to go home. I don't think a capture is gonna happen tonight.”

 

Stiles nodded, nervously chewing his thumbnail as he glanced around. “Well, it's good that you picked a sturdy tree. Hopefully it doesn't storm.”

 

“One, I picked this tree based solely on the fact that this plan would probably fail, and two, I checked the weather report before approving this mission. A thunderstorm would not be good for catching a unicorn.”

 

Stiles hummed in agreement, glancing down at said beast, who now seemed to be grazing. “I’m tired of calling him “the unicorn” so I'm gonna name him.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“His name is Horny.”

"Stiles."

 

"Horny the Unicorn."

 

Derek sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny the Unicorn. 
> 
> -snorks-
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“Okay, so obviously our first plan was a bust,” Stiles stated cheerfully a few days later at the next pack meeting.

 

“Where on earth did you get that idea?” Boyd asked dryly.

 

“But on the plus side, we learned that I am definitely good bait! So that's a win for us.”

 

“Did you even notice that you almost died last time?” Derek asked incredulously.

 

“Yes, but I find that it's better to push things like that deep, deep down until I can ignore them,” Stiles replied. “It's worked for years, and I'm not stopping now.”

 

Derek sighed.

 

“So then what's the plan now?” Erica asked curiously.

 

“Oh, I don't have a plan,” Stiles scoffed, crossing his arms. “Did you even notice that I almost died last time? No, someone else has to think up the plan now.”

 

Derek sighed. Again.

 

“Okay, well, since Stiles is obviously the best bait to lure out the unicorn, we need a plan that centers around him as bait,” Lydia said matter of factly.

 

“I always knew you really cared about my safety, Lyds,” Stiles said dryly.

 

“Oh, you'll be safe. You'll just almost die.”

 

“Again, thank you, Lyds. You're the best.”

 

“Personally, I'm against any and all plans that put Stiles danger,” Derek spoke up from his seat.

 

“What are the odds?” Peter inquired dryly from upstairs, causing Jackson to snort into Lydia’s hair.

 

“I swear to God, Peter.”

 

“What did Peter say?” Stiles asked.

 

“Something inappropriate, most likely,” Lydia said, waving a hand to dismiss the male’s question. “The real question is, how do we put you in danger without  _ actually _  putting you in danger?”

 

“We could try  _ not _  putting me in danger? I mean, just a thought, really.”

 

“Yeahhhhhh, but if we  _ don't  _ put you in danger, more virgins risk getting hurt or dying, so really, you just gotta roll with the punches at this point,” Scott piped up from the couch.

 

“No one asked you, Moon Moon.”

 

“Did you just Tumblr reference me, you jerk?!”

 

Derek rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation, trying desperately not to knock the two teenagers heads together. Just a little bit.

 

Enough to  _ break their skulls. _

 

“Maybe we should get back on track, and try and think up a plan. I believe the requirements were Stiles being safe and also putting him in danger?” Isaac spoke up from his spot next to Scott.

 

“One of those sounds like an awesome plan,” Stiles replied.

 

“Honestly, Stiles, you would think you would be used to almost dying while hanging with us,” Erica joked.

 

“And yet here I am, not used to it at all.”

 

“Does  _ anyone _  have a plan?” Derek finally spoke up, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. Honestly, what was it with teenagers nowadays? Was there something in the food.

 

“Well, we could always send him out there with you,” Jackson said.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, lets face it. You're stronger than most of us, your sense of smell is better, eyesight is off the charts thanks to you being an alpha-.”

 

“I’m an alpha,” Scott protested.

 

“Yeah, but you're newer than fresh panties on a hooker. Derek is seasoned at this. After all, he was trained all his life,” Peter said from where he had just descended the stairs.

 

“Are you saying that Derek is the equivalent of old hooker panties? Because that's hilarious, up top,” Stiles said gleefully, holding his hand up towards the beta wolf.

 

_ “Basically,”  _ Jackson pressed on through gritted teeth, “I think that you would be the best choice to actually protect Stiles. And all of us can be back up. Obviously, he would be strapped with all kinds of alternate protecting from the good vet, but you could be kind of...a safety blanket?”

 

“I agree,” Lydia spoke up, ignoring the way Jackson immediately preened behind her. “I think this could work. Stiles would still be bait, but with you out there with him, there’s definitely less of a chance of him dying.  _ And _ , should the unicorn happen to be less than friendly-”

 

“Which he most assuredly will be,” Stiles interrupted.

 

“-We wouldn't have to worry about him because you could just left him into another tree, or capture him, or whatever it is we decide to do,” Lydia finished, glaring at the pale teen for his two cents.

 

Derek thought about it, his brow furrowed deeply. It's not like they were wrong. He was a little bit stronger and faster than the others, and his sense of smell  _ was _  far superior than theirs. But…

 

“I don't know...I've never had to outrun a unicorn before. The thing is pretty fast,” he admitted reluctantly. “If this is gonna happen, there should be someone else nearby who can grab Stiles if I'm not able to. I can run fast by myself. I don't think I can while lugging 200 pounds of human.”

 

“Excuse you, I’m only 147 pounds, which isn't even all that heavy. You could bench press me,” Stiles shot at him, crossing his arms.

 

“Ah yes, Stiles on top of Derek. Wouldn't that be lovely?” Peter questioned in amusement, grabbing his coat from the rack.

 

Scott poorly smothered a laugh behind a cough.

 

“Where are you going?” Derek demanded, shoving any and all thoughts of Stiles on top of him into the gutter where it came from.

 

“Just out to partake in the pleasures of life, dear nephew. After all, you aren't the only one who wants people on top of him. But do text me when you figure out a plan.”

 

Derek physically gagged, the idea of  _ anyone  _ on top of Peter disgusting him almost to the point of asexuality.

 

Apparently he wasn't the only one because the sudden groans and boos of teenagers had his uncle cackling madly as he left.

 

“And on that note, I think it's time everyone went home,” Derek stated firmly. “It's almost 9 and you all have school in the morning.”

 

The chorus of groans rose up again for a short reprise, but everyone got up anyways, stretching and yawning as they headed to the loft door, “goodnight Derek” and “later Derek” echoing through the room followed by the sound of the door slamming shut.

 

The alpha sighed tiredly, shucking his pants and pulling his T-shirt over his head as he made his way to bed, falling into it face first.

 

He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

_ Stiles was panting harshly, his head tossed back as he slowly rode his alpha into the mattress. “Fuck, Derek, you feel so goddamn good inside of me.” _

 

_ Derek growled low in his throat, his hips flexing to force more of his cock inside if the slimmer male, causing him to cry out as the head brushed that special place inside of him. His hands were on top of  pale, creamy thighs, keeping them spread enough that he could watch himself disappear inside his mate’s glistening hole as well as watch his cock leak precum all over and down his own testicles and across Derek's stomach. _

 

_ “Such a pretty bitch for me,” he growled softly, his red eyes tracking the bead of liquid that had escaped from the pale cock and was currently working its way down the quivering shaft. “Look at you, so stuffed full of my dick that you can barely think.” _

 

_ Stiles moaned prettily, one of his hands reaching up to tweak and pull at rosy, abused nipples, causing his hips to jerk and his hole to tighten up that much more, which in turn forced a harsh growl out of Derek followed by a sudden, merciless thrust of his hips. _

 

_ The younger man yelped loudly, both of his hands coming down on Derek's chest, nails digging in and holding on for dear life as an unexpected dry orgasm rolled through his body, forcing a wail of pleasure up from the deepest parts of his groin and out of his mouth. _

 

_ The Alpha’s control snapped in two, fangs descending and claws unsheathing as he rolled them over in the bed, mole dotted legs immediately wrapping around his waist. _

 

_ “W-wait, Derek-!” _

 

_ The words fell on deaf ears, said werewolf shoving his hips forward at a brutal pace, causing Stiles to utter a prolonged, high-pitched cry that echoed off the walls that only made Derek bury his face in the male's neck with a low moan. _

 

_ “D-Derek, fuck!” _

 

_ He was wholeheartedly in agreement, his hips pistoning forward with all the force of a sexually repressed male that had been forced over the edge. Blunt, human nails dug into his shoulders and dragged down, leaving deep pink welts that vanished in the blink of an eye but made him shudder in pleasure regardless. _

 

_ “S-such a good alpha,” Stiles moaned then. “Fill me up s-so good, fuck Derek-” _

 

_ Derek whined low in his throat, his hands curling around Stiles’ thighs and shoving them up and open, allowing his cock to reach deeper and deeper inside of the hole he was abusing. _

 

_ The human arched up beneath him, a shriek of pleasure locking in his throat as he twitched underneath the other, his hole clenching down hard around Derek's still thrusting length. _

 

_ The wolf moaned loudly, able to tell without even looking that Stiles had just spilled himself, not only by the tightness of his body, but by the hot splash of liquid that had abruptly began to spread between their joined bodies. He started to slow down but Stiles pulled him into a filthy kiss. _

 

_ “It's okay,” he panted against the other's fangs. “Don't stop. Want you to cum, too.” _

 

_ Derek groaned and leaned back, pushing slim legs higher into the air as his hips started to slam into the other. Already he could feel his orgasm creeping up his spine, his toes tingling. _

 

“-rek.”

 

_ Stiles was an absolute mess, his body writhing on the bed under the assault of his forceful thrust, high, keening whines escaping his throat with every movement. _

 

“-erek!”

 

_ “So good, so good, so good,” he was mumbling under his breath, his thrusts getting shorter and shorter as his knot started to catch on the male's rim. “Gonna knot, wanna knot, Stiles, fuck-” _

 

_ “Do it,” the other panted harshly, shoving his hips up to meet Derek's with hard wet smacks that echoed through the room. “C'mon, fill me up, I want it, Derek please, Derek, Derek-” _

 

“DEREK!”

 

His eyes shot open, burning red as his hands wrapped around two thin wrists. He just barely had time to make out whiskey colored eyes and mole dotted skin before his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his orgasm shoved him over the edge of the tallest cliff, body arching under (under? What was Stiles doing on top of him) the human's weight as a loud, shocked, pleasure filled groan escaped his throat. 

 

And fucking  _Christ_ , it was a powerful orgasm. His whole body twitched and jerked with it, spurt after spurt of cum shooting out of him to fill the briefs he had gone to sleep in. By the time it was over, Derek was a mess, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath and his lower half absolutely soaked in semen. He didn't even have the strength to open his eyes again.

 

“Oh, fuck,” was the last thing he heard before he was shoved back into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you guys.
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


	9. Chapter 9

A low groan escaped Derek’s throat as he reentered the world of the living, one eyes opening to blearily gaze around the loft. His body felt completely drained of energy, but he had yet to comprehend why.

 

“Tsk, tsk, dear nephew, more nocturnal emissions? How unbecoming of a werewolf your age,” Peter’s amused voice suddenly rang out from the kitchen.

 

Derek almost fell out of bed, the sudden flood of memories from his dream last night seeming to hit his brain all at once. 

 

“Ah, none of that, I’m making breakfast, so get out of bed,” Peter called at the smell of low grade arousal.

 

Derek blushed and scooted out of bed, wincing as dried cum tugged at  his pubic hair savagely. “Why are you even home, Peter?”

 

The Beta wolf shrugged, stirring a few eggs on the stove. “Well, the partner i chose last night  _ greatly  _ enjoyed my affections. However, her returning husband fresh from a business trip out of town did not. I actually returned late/early this morning.”

 

Derek snorted.

 

“But it looks like you managed to have a blast. And in your pajamas, at that.”

 

A fierce blush rocketed up his cheeks and he scowled down at said pajamas as if they had personally had a hand in his wet dream. “Shut up, Peter. Don’t you have eggs to cook?” he muttered, rising and making his way to the bathroom, slamming the door on the male’s gleeful cackles.

 

Blowing out a puff of air, he headed towards the shower, turning the taps until the stream of water was as comfortable temperature as he went over the events of his dream. All in all, it seemed like a pretty standard dream for him. 

 

Him. 

 

Him and Stiles. 

 

Him fucking Stiles until the male was a completely broken and pleasured pile of mole spotted goo beneath him.

 

Standard.

 

But around the end of the dream is where it started to hiccup. It actually seemed to blur into a reality where Stiles had  _ actually  _ been in the apartment with him last night. Which had never happened in  _ any  _ of his dreams. But thinking about it, Derek couldn’t be too surprised. His feelings for the other had apparently grown considerably over the last few months, especially if his entire damn Pack was able to tell that he had feelings for him now. IT would only make sense that his dreams would intensify as well.

 

Still...there was something about it that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. The Stiles at the end of his dream...his eyes had been so bright. Almost like they were full of fear.

* * *

 

“SCOTT!” Stiles screamed, slamming into Scott’s room at exactly 6:47 a.m.

 

The male leaped out of bed, eyes flaring red and claws elongated. “What?! What is it?!”

 

“I THINK I JUST SAW DEREK HAVE AN ORGASM!”

 

Of all the things Scott was prepared to hear, that was  _ not _ one of them. 

 

“...What?”

 

Stiles was practically hyperventilating, pacing back and forth as his fingers ran through his hair. “Okay, so i went over to Derek’s at like five o’clock this morning to look at the Bestiary, right?”

 

“...Uh huh?” Scott asked blearily, his wolf slowly receding as confusion took its place.

 

“And I go upstairs, and the book is on the table because that's where we left it after the meeting when Derek told everyone to go home. So the book is there and I’m going over to get it because I figure I could look through it in school to see if I can find anything on Horny.”

 

“Okay,” Scott replied a little more speedily than last time, his brain slowly booting up to listen to what Stiles had to say.

 

“But suddenly, I hear this sound, and it’s Derek, and he sounds terrible, Scotty. I mean, he’s whimpering and tossing and turning, and he’s sweaty too, and so I think he’s having a nightmare!”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“S-so I go over there and I try and wake him up, you know, because if anyone knows what it's like to be stuck in a dream they don’t want to be in, its me, right?” Stiles said with a nervous laugh, his hands fidgeting wildly.

 

Scott winced, recalling more than one time Stiles had awakened screaming. “Understandable.”

 

“But for some reason when I went over there to wake him up, I ended up climbing on top of him? Like, whole ass crawled into his lap, and I tried to shake him awake. And he woke up!”

 

Scott frowned, scratching his head as a yawn escaped his mouth, sitting down on the edge of his bed. “So what about this makes you think that Derek had an orgasm?”

 

“Well, probably the fact that when he woke up, I was made aware of his boner by him grinding it against my ass. I felt it twitch, Scott! Like through my clothes and everything!”

 

“Well. that’s gross.”

 

“SCOTT!”

 

“What do you want me to do, Stiles? Go back in time and stop it?”

 

“It would be nice!”

 

The werewolf gave him a deadpan look. “Oh, sure, let me get my time machine.”

 

“And then for a moment I thought he said my name? Which is definitely impossible because Derek is a God and I'm a stick bug. And also isn't Derek straight? And even if he  _ is,  _ why am I the one he's dreaming about? I'm unattractive as shit!”

 

“Well, the sexuality scale is very broad,” Scott said in what he hoped was a comforting manner, although from the slightly hysterical laugh Stiles let out, he missed it by a mile.

 

“Yeah, but Derek is supposed to be on the far end of the scale with the rest of the hot, straight people! I can't have this in my life, Scott! I'm barely fighting the urge to hump Lydia, I can't have Derek added to the mix!”

 

“I thought you were over your crush on Lydia,” Scott said around a yawn.

 

“That doesn't mean I wouldn't absolutely dive into sex with her if given the chance. Have you seen Lydia? She's perfection.”

 

“Fine, that aside, are you even into guys like that?” Scott asked next, his eyes slipping shut.

 

“Well, the sexuality scale is very broad,” Stiles mimicked, complete with jazz hands.

 

“I think you're panicking a little too much. If Derek wants to have sex with you, and I assume you wouldn't mind that, what exactly is the downside?”

 

Stiles winced, wringing his hands together nervously. “Well...nothing. Other than the fact that I might fall in love with him even more?”

 

_ That _ woke Scott up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive, you guys.
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


	10. Chapter 10

“Okay, Scott, repeat after me,” Stiles was saying as they pulled into the parking lot at school. “I will keep this secret forever.”

 

“I will keep this secret forever,” Scott repeated.

 

“If I have to I will take it to the grave.”

 

“If I have to I will take it to the grave.”

 

“I will tell nobody what we discussed.”

 

“I will tell nobody what we discussed.”

 

“Especially Erica.”

 

“Why Erica specifically?” Scott asked.

 

“Because Erica is a demon and I'm one hundred percent sure she would throw me under the bus if given the chance. Repeat it!”

 

“Especially Erica.”

 

“Good dog. Shake,” Stiles said, extending his hand palm up.

 

It was worth every ounce of the deadpan look Scott gave him. 

 

“Fine, don't shake. See if you get a treat,” the human muttered, grabbing his bag from the backseat.

 

The brunette rolled his eyes and exited the jeep. “Keep making jokes like that and what we talked about is gonna end up on the internet.”

 

Everything Stiles could have replied with was overtaken by a small (manly) scream as Erica appeared out of nowhere, smiling the kind of smile one would see on a shark when it smells blood. And if it could smile. “What are we keeping a secret from Erica?”

 

“Apparently a guide to good manners. Anyone ever tell you it's rude to sneak up on people?” Stiles asked a little shrilly, trying to calm his pounding heart.

 

The blonde shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “They have. I just don't care.”

 

“Of course you don't,” Stiles said, beginning to walk towards the school. 

 

“There's Allison!” Scott suddenly said, waving a hand at his waiting girlfriend as an overwhelmingly dopey smile lit up his face. “I gotta go. Bye Erica! Bye Stiles! Good luck figuring out your crush on Derek!”

 

“SCOTT!”

 

“You have a crush on Derek?” Erica demanded immediately, her hands clapping together in glee.

 

Scott winced. “Am I in trouble?”

 

“Take a guess!” Stiles exclaimed a little wildly 

 

“...No?”

 

“...Take another guess.”

 

Scott ran. Stiles would have run after him but he knew he would never catch him. The dude had werewolf speed. 

 

The fact that Erica caught his hoodie before he could actually try was irrelevant. 

 

“I know where all your classes are!” Stiles yelled after the escaping male. 

 

“When did you suddenly develop a crush on Derek?” Erica demanded. 

 

“Well, I would tell you but then I would have to kill you,” he replied, struggling in her hold. 

 

Erica laughed. “You can try, little man. You can’t even escape your hoodie. Now tell me what I want to know before i rip you into pieces.”

 

“Ooh, kinky. What would Boyd say? Also I hope you’re planning on taking me to dinner first, madam.”

 

“Like you wouldn’t give it up for a few boxes of the curly fries from the diner just out of town.” 

 

“What can I say, I’m a cheap date.”

 

The blonde released him with a snort, tossing her long locks over her shoulder. “Awe, c’mon. Just tell me. When did you start liking Derek? I didn’t even think you swung both ends of the spectrum. I  _ also _ thought you were head over heels in love with Lydia.”

 

“I  _ am  _ head over heels in love with Lydia. She’s perfection in the form of a strawberry blonde female with unparalleled intelligence and the voice of a thousand angels and I will fight anyone who says otherwise.”

 

“That’s pretty high praise Stilinski. I would kiss you if it wouldn’t completely ruin my lip gloss,” Lydia said as she walked by, not a hair out of place and smirking ever so slightly. 

 

Stiles almost slammed his head into his Jeep, just to be unconscious for a little while.

 

“Stiles is in love with Derek,” Erica called casually, looking over her manicure. 

 

It was almost scary how fast Lydia u-turned, a calculating gleam in her eyes that made Stiles fear for his life. “Oh,  _ really _ now?”

 

“Not even a little bit,” Stiles denied, hitching his bag higher onto his shoulders. “As a matter of fact, I don’t even know who Derek is. I don’t even know who you are. Why are you talking to me? Go away, I’m trying to get to class.”

 

Lydia scoffed, rolling her eyes as she hooked an arm through his. “You’re such a terrible liar, Stiles. It’s a wonder how Derek hasn’t picked up on your feeling already.” 

 

“My feeling are nonexistent, because I don’t have feelings for Derek. Lydia, you know you’re my only true love,” Stiles whined, laying his head on her shoulder. Which was quite awkward, since she was so small, but it was made less so since she was wearing heels at least six inches tall. 

 

“Is that so? For some reason, I don’t believe you. After all, Scott wouldn’t blurt something like that out if it didn't have a little bit of truth to it,” Erica remarked from beside them.

 

“Scott is on drugs, I promise.”

 

“BILINSKI!”

 

Stiles froze, looking up to see Coach Finstock a few yards away, waving him over.

 

“Gotta go, girls. Do try to remember that Scott is not in his right mind and anything he says is a lie,” he said, jogging away.

 

“Bilinski,” the wild man said, wrapping an arm around the male’s slim shoulders and pulling him close. “Did I hear you say that McCall is on drugs just now?”

 

Stiles winced, lifting his bag higher on his shoulder. “Yes, sir, but you see-!”

 

“Well, keep it to yourself, why don’t you?” The man cut in, casting suspicious eyes around the hallway.

 

“...Sir?”

 

“If the wrong person hears that, McCall would be kicked off the lacrosse team. And we can’t have that. He’s our best player besides Lahey. And you, for some strange reason that i don't understand but don’t question. Look, just keep the drug talk to a minimum in the hallways alright?”

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

“Now get to class. I’ll see you later for practice.”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

_ Sports are more important to coach than a high schooler doing drugs. Why am not not surprised?  _ Stiles thought to himself as he settled into his seat in class next to Scott.

 

Speaking of...

 

“Hey, Scott, coach thinks you’re on drugs. Just a heads up,” he said, clapping the alpha on the shoulder. 

  
“Coach  _ what? _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA!
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little shorter than normal, but its only so that I can get the ball rolling, because LEMME tell you, I have been trying SO hard to write and I can't for some reason.
> 
> Be patient with me ;-;
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles

“Oh, would you relax? I already apologized,” Stiles was saying as they headed up to Derek’s loft. 

 

“You can’t just apologize for something like that!” Scott said a little hysterically. “You apologize when you bump someone’s shoulder o-or you step on their toe!  _ You don’t apologize when you tell your high school lacrosse coach your best friend does drugs!” _

 

“What exactly do you want me to do, Scott?”

 

_ “TELL YOUR HIGH SCHOOL LACROSSE COACH YOUR BEST FRIEND DOESN’T DO DRUGS!” _

 

Stiles snorted, stepping into the elevator. “I’m not gonna do that. This us what happens when you can't keep secrets, Scotty boy.”

 

“Is it? It it really? Because I’ve never had you tell one of my secrets and my first thought be, ‘I’m gonna tell people he does drugs.’”

 

“Well, maybe you should. It's quite hilarious,” Stiles replied, pulling open the door to Derek's place.

 

Anything Scott was about to reply with was cut off, a look of horrified disgust taking over his features as he gagged. 

 

“Scott, are you okay?” Stiles asked, slapping him on the back in concern.

 

The curly hair boy didn’t answer, immediately running over to the windows and pushing one open, sticking practically his whole body out of it to gasp in lungfuls of air.

 

“Scott?”

 

“It smells like so much of Derek's semen in here!” Scot wheezed, gripping his throat as if he was being poisoned.

 

Stiles gasped, suddenly and  _ vividly _ remembering what had occured in the early morning hours.

 

Scott groaned as the sudden smell of Stiles’ arousal joined the party, if only for the briefest of seconds before it was ruthlessly and mercilessly killed. “Oh god, I hate you so fucking much, Stiles.”

 

“Why did you let me come here?” Stiles whispered frantically, grabbing the back of the other’s jacket and hauling him to the door. “You know damn well I don’t want to run into- Derek! Hi!”

 

For there was the Hale alpha, standing there in his usual Henley and jeans, holding groceries in each arm and looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. 

 

“And who exactly is it that you don’t want to see?” the wolf asked, setting his load (a/n: HIS LOAD HAHAHA I’ll stop) on the counter.

 

“Peter!” Stiles said in panic, still pushing a (gagging) Scott towards the door. “You know how much he creeps me out. “

 

“First of all, I’m hurt and offended,” Peter said as he walked in carrying more groceries. 

 

“You’ll be okay, I promise. But I’m gonna take Scott home. As you can see, he’s dying.”

 

“But why?” Derek asked, frowning.

 

“I have no clue. Although there is a rumor going around that he's doing drugs-”

 

“A RUMOR YOU STARTED-!”

 

“-So maybe this is like the after affects or something. Either way, I should get him to bed. See you guys later!” Stiles said,  ushering Scott out into the hall to the elevator. 

 

“Oh, god,” Scott groaned, leaning heavily against the wall. 

 

“Shut up,” Stiles whispered, frantically pressing the button. 

 

“There was so much.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I’m gonna die.”

 

“They can still hear us.”

 

“My nose.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I can't breathe.”

 

“The door is open, I forgot to close it, oh my god,” Stiles whispered, almost breaking his neck getting into the elevator, Scott looking vaguely green as he followed him in.

 

“It's like he's never washed his sheets in his life.”

 

“SCOTT!”

 

Just before the elevator doors closed, there was the sound of a breaking glass followed immediately by Peter’s cackling laughter.

* * *

 

“Oh my goddddd,” Derek was groaning at least an hour later, rubbing a hand over his face where he was sitting on the couch. “I can't believe Scott smelled that.”

 

“I can't believe you thought anyone with a nose wouldn't be able to smell that,” Peter said casually from upstairs.

 

Derek glared at the ceiling, briefly considering childishly giving it the finger. “Look, I forgot to put my sheets in the wash? As a matter of fact, YOU knew that I didn't put them in the wash, so why didn't you remind me before we left?”

 

“This is funnier.”

 

Derek sighed, his head dropping back against the couch. “No, it's embarrassing.”

 

“Only for you. Then again, why should it be embarrassing? Scott is a young, teenage male, I'm sure he has his share of sexual dreams and nocturnal emissions as well, so I don't see what the big deal is.”

 

Derek groaned even louder. “That's not the point, Peter. It's different when you're a werewolf. You can smell it. When you're a human, you get the luxury of ignoring what obviously happens in a bedroom and never talking about it, hoping you don't sit in a jizz crusted sock from the night before.”

 

“Seems like a lot of nonsense if you ask me. When I was your age, could barely even walk into my room without smelling-”

 

“THANK YOU, Peter, that's quite enough of that.”

 

The older werewolf snorted, and Derek absently registered the sound of a page turning. “Fine. I'll keep my teenage debauchery to myself. But I really don't think you should be shy about this. After all, you're the Alpha. If you were a real wolf, you wouldn't even care about this kind of thing.”

 

“If I was a real wolf, I would pee on all your books.”

 

“Fine, be that way. See if you get any help from me when the whole pack can smell your bed from a mile away.”

  
Derek pouted and heaved himself up from the couch, walking over to yank the sheets from the bed, muttering about stupid uncles and wondering why he could smell the faint scent of Stiles embedded in his blanket.


	12. Chapter 12

If Stiles thought that Scott revealing the fact that he could smell Derek’s  _ nightly activities _ was bad, it was nothing compared to what happened when Scott walked into his room after they left the loft.

 

_ “Stiles!”  _  the young werewolf moaned, flinging a hand over his face as the smell of sex entered his nose for the second time in less than an hour.

 

“You can’t even be surprised anymore. I told you how i feel about Derek,” Stiles replied, even though the flush of embarrassment flooded his cheeks. “Being subjected to that much of Derek's sexiness had a severe effect on me.”

 

“You went there at five and arrived at my house at six forty. How did you possibly fit a spank session into that little amount of time?”

 

“Talent.”

 

“I wish you were a werewolf so I could throw you out of the window.”

 

“You're welcome to leave. But you run the risk of failing our math quiz tomorrow, which is why you're here in the first place.”

 

Scott glared at the smaller male, who was in the process of dropping his bag to the floor and sitting in his computer chair. “Why are you such a little shit? What have I ever done to deserve this? I'm a good friend!”

 

“Friendship is irrelevant against the strength of sexual urges and you know that. It’s written in the Stiles and Scott Friendship Handbook.”

 

Scott cursed under his breath. “I hate that goddamn book…”

 

“I love that book. It’s helped me win all of our arguments since the dawn of time,” Stiles replied smugly.

 

“That’s only because half of those rules are un-werewolf related! There literally couldn't be a more werewolf repellent book! We need a new handbook!”

 

“No way! It’s not my fault you got turned into a werewolf!”

 

“It’s literally your fault, Stiles.  _ You _ wanted to find the dead body.”

 

“...Okay, so it’s technically my fault. But we can’t make a new book! The old one says that’s we can never makes new rules for as long as we both shall live, or may Batman strike us down where we stand.”

 

Scott cursed again, plopping down on the floor. “Stupid bylaws…”

 

“You don’t wanna sit on the bed?”

 

“ _ No,  _ I don’t want to sit on your bed full of sins!”

 

“It’s not sin! It’s semen! I know you went to sex ed!”

 

It was worth the pair of boxers he got to the face.

* * *

 

 

Later in Derek’s loft, plans were being thought of while the Alpha was on patrol of the town.

* * *

 

“So, how exactly are we going to go about this?” Erica asked lazily, twirling her fingers through the ends of her hair thoughtfully.

 

“If you don’t stop you’re going to get split ends. I don’t have to be a banshee to sense your hair dying,” Lydia said instead of answering her question, eyes focused on the Beastiary.

 

Erica pouted, but obeyed, abandoning her hair in favor of scooping a handful of Skittles from the bowl before her. “Rude.”

 

“I have no idea what we’re going to do. It’s obvious that Derek likes Stiles. But Stiles liking Derek back is a surprising, but not unwelcome development. The odds are in our favor in helping them get together. However, boys happen to be incredibly stupid,” the strawberry blonde said.

 

“You don’t suppose they’ve forgotten that we’re here, do you?” Boyd asked mildly from across the room, eyes focused uninterestedly on the TV set in front of them.

 

“Nah, they’re too smart for that,” Jackson replied, scrolling through his social media pages on his phone.

 

“It’s not gonna be hard to put them in situations where the sexual tension is through the roof, however it will be hard getting them to realize that they wanna bone,” Erica said, ignoring the conversation that was coming from across the room. 

 

“But we don’t  _ just _ want them to have sex. We also want them to enter a relationship together. They’ve been through a lot, and I think they could make each other happy in life,” Lydia said back, frowning down at the unicorn lore that she was reading in the book.

 

“So the question becomes how drastic of a situation would have to happen for them to realize their feelings for the other and the other’s feelings for them in return.”

 

“If we try to put them in a situation where one of them dates another person, it could backfire in the form of them actually falling for that person, so that plans no good.”

 

“If we force them to talk about it, Derek would probably shut down faster than he would open up, so that's also out of the question.”

 

Lydia sighed and pressed a finger to her temple, rubbing in slow, circular motions as if she could force her brain to start working. “There’s got to be something we can do to get them to admit their feelings for each other.”

 

She and Erica thought in silence for a few moments, only filled by the droning of the TV in the corner.

 

“Have you tried not getting involved?”

 

Lydia glanced up to the top of the stairs, where Peter was sitting and watching them, head tilted in curiosity. 

 

“We could do that. But if we do, there's the risk that nothing will ever happen.”

 

“That may be, but who exactly are you to try and push their relationship in that direction? Who even says they're ready for that kind of relationship?”

 

Lydia narrowed her eyes, nails clicking against the table. “Don't act so high and mighty. You want them together just as much as the rest of us.”

 

Peter shrugged, scratching at his chin. “Be that as it may, what's wrong with letting the relationship move at its own pace, rather than forcing it in that direction?”

 

Erica groaned, flopping back in her seat. “It could take literal years for them together if we did it that way.”

 

“What's wrong with a little slow build romance?”

 

“None of us can handle the UST they exude all over the place. I don't know about you, but if I have to smell Stiles’ or Derek's happy juice one more time, I'm gonna claw my nose off,” Erica replied, flicking a Skittle in the air to catch it in her mouth.

 

“So you’re trying to get Derek and Stiles together, without them knowing that you’re getting them together.”

 

“Oh, look at that. You comprehend the concept of secretly setting people us together,” Lydia commented dryly.

 

“Well, in that case, you should appeal to Derek’s subconscious rather than his actual brain.”

 

There was a brief pause, before two sets of brown eyes turned to the Beta wolf.

 

Peter shrugged, standing and dusting off the seat of his pants. “Well, think about it. You’re appealing to the human aspects of Derek. But you’re forgetting the wolf parts of him. Derek  _ is  _ half human, which means that he’s attracted to things such as looks and personality and all that jazz. But he’s also an Alpha werewolf, which means that he’s also attracted to things that call to his most basic instincts, such as scent the need to mark, as well as the need to dominate and be in control. Stiles challenges Derek at every turn just because he’s that kind of person, which means that he’s already on thin ice. So all that’s left for  _ you  _ to do is add fuel to the fire.”

 

“When you say fuel, what do you mean?” Lydia demanded, standing up straight for the first time in the entire conversation to give the male her full attention.

 

Peter shrugged. “Take him shopping. Buy him some barely legal clothing. Slip a few of Derek’s shirts in his dirty laundry. Lord knows the boy doesn't check his clothes before he puts them on in the morning. We've all smelled it. Except you, Lydia.”

 

“You’d be surprised how strong that scent actually is to my nose,” the female muttered, rubbing at said appendage as it to clear it of a phantom scent.

 

“So you see my point. Might have to make sure the shirts are some of Derek's smaller ones. The ones that are barely hanging onto his chest. Anything bigger and Stiles would probably get suspicious of the way it hangs from his body.”

 

Lydia and Erica nodded, plans and ideas already forming in their heads. 

 

“I can grab a few of his shirts now while he’s out,” Erica said, heading over to the little nook that served as Derek’s bedroom in the loft. 

 

“If you do, you’ll have to take them to Stiles’ right away. If Derek comes back and sees you with them, you won’t have an excuse,” Lydia replied. “Think you’ll be able to get in and out without him knowing you were there?”

 

The blonde snorted, rooting through the dirty hamper and coming up with three shirts. “Please, Stiles’ room is a warzone. A tornado could hit it and he wouldn’t notice it.”

 

“I can probably convince him to come shopping tomorrow if i bribe him. But i don’t know with what.”

“Take him to a sex store,” Peter suggested, already going back upstairs now that he had added his two cents to the planning. “Lord knows that boy would fuck anything that moved in his direction if he could, maybe there’s something there that he wants but can’t afford.”

 

The gleam in Lydia’s eyes was positively frightening.

* * *

 

“You don’t suppose they’ve forgotten that we’re here, do you?” Boyd asked dryly, eyes glued to the TV with little interest.

 

“Considering that your girlfriend left you to go on a mission literally across town, I’m gonna have to go with yes,” Jackson replied, eyes glued to the TV with the same amount of interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while! My life has been really busy as of late, just because sometimes that's what life does lol. I bet you guys probably thought I was never coming back, huh? Well don't worry, as long as there is fanfiction, I shall be there to write smutty, werewolf stories about our favorite boys!!!
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


	13. Chapter 13

“Stiles, why am I here again?” Scott asked as they hurtled down the road in the Jeep towards Lydia's house. 

 

“Because Lydia just offered to take me on a shopping trip, and I need to know that if she kills me and leaves my body in a dumpster, someone will tell my father I love him.”

 

“Well, considering that I'm still pissed at you because you told Coach I do drugs, I would help her leave your body in a dumpster.”

 

“Nice to know I have such a caring friend.”

 

“Okay but Lydia always wants to go shopping. Why are you suddenly afraid of it and/or her?”

 

“First of all, if people are smart enough, they'll always be scared of Lydia. Second of all, Lydia doesn't _just_ _go_ shopping. Lydia has shopping for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Shopping runs through Lydia's veins like royal blood. If shopping was a sexual orientation, she would be shopping sexual.”

 

“Stiles, I feel like you're over exaggerating.”

 

“Really? I feel like I'm not exaggerating enough.”

 

Scott sighed and rolled his eyes, completely giving up on convincing Stiles to have sense. “Fine. If that's the case, why did you  _ agree _ to go shopping with Lydia?”

 

“She said she would take me to the sex shop afterwards, and let me get whatever I want.”

 

“Let it be known right now, I am  _ not _ going into the sex shop. I don't need to see what you get down and dirty with while thinking of Derek,” 

 

“Wow, Scott, say it louder so the entire population of Beacon Hills can hear you,” Stiles muttered, his ears burning red as he pulled into Lydia's driveway to see her already standing on the porch, toe tapping impatiently.

 

“It's about time,” was the first thing she said when she got into the car, flipping her sunglasses up to rest casually on top of her head. “And why is Scott here? Am I gonna murder you or something?”

 

“At this point, it's 60/40, and I'm not taking my chances with the 40. Scott stays.”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes, scoffing as she buckled in. “As if I would dirty my hands with murder. I would have Greenberg do it or something.”

 

“Greenberg couldn't orchestrate a preschool band, let alone orchestrate a murder. I think you'd be better off asking Peter or Derek.”

 

“At this point, I'm pretty sure you'd just develop a murder kink if Derek tried to kill you. Speaking of our big bad alpha, we need to go get him.”

 

Stiles frowned, steering the car in the direction of the loft instead of the mall. “Okay, number one, nothing about almost being murdered is sexy, I know from experience. Second, I'm obviously all for getting Derek, as we all now know thanks to Scott's big ass mouth-”

 

“Hey!”

 

“-But what exactly are we getting him for? I thought this was a shopping trip.”

 

“It is. You didn't think I was gonna pay for this with  _ my _ money, did you?”

 

“You're a gold-digger is what you're saying.”

 

Lydia punched him in the arm. Hard. 

 

Stiles screeched as pain radiated through his arm, thanking God they were at a red light. “Jesus, Lydia!”

 

“Number one,” Lydia stated, holding up a perfectly manicured finger for emphasis, “if I was after Derek for his money, he would be wrapped around my finger. Number two, I have more than enough money to spend on myself if I so wanted, but I don't because I know it makes Derek's wolf feel good to provide for his Pack. And number three, if you ever call me a gold digger again, I'll Banshee scream you so hard, you'll disintegrate. Do we have an understanding?”

 

“Yes, ma'am,” Stiles replied sulkily, rubbing his hand up and down his arm to stop the painful tingles running through it. 

 

“Good, now drive.”

 

“Jesus Christ, she is scary,” he heard Scott mutter from the back of the car.

* * *

 

Derek should have known honestly. 

 

When Lydia had called and asked him if he wanted to go shopping with her and Stiles, he had tried his damnedest to figure out how it was a trap, but couldn't come up with anything, which in turn made him grudgingly accept. 

 

But now, as they parked in the lot of Adultmart, Stiles almost vibrating in excitement, he realized.

 

“Everybody out,” Lydia demanded.

 

“Actually, I think I'm gonna just stay in the car and chill. I'm not getting anything, so why even go? I actually just got comfortable in my seat,” Scott said, Derek starting to nod along with his words about halfway through the first sentence.

 

Lydia's smile was about as thin as her excuse. “Oh sweetie, everyone can use a sex toy now and then. Hell, even Allison has been here with me before.  Besides, we need Derek to pay for it.”

 

The werewolf just about exploded. Stiles using sex toys? Cool. Stiles using sex toys bought with Derek's money? It called out to every possessive instinct he possessed, knowing that his mate would be pleased by the sexual pleasure toys the Alpha got for him today.

 

And Lydia knew it, from the way she was smirking at him.

 

“Allison has been here? For what??” Scott asked, sounding incredibly scandalized. Derek, however, knew better, the smell of  Scott's arousal curling up inside the car like fog and causing the Alpha to wrinkle his nose. 

 

Lydia shrugged, practically pinning Stiles to the ground to keep him from running off. “Who knows? I probably could tell you if I saw it. But I'm outside the store.”

 

Scott huffed, grudgingly climbing from the car, muttering about evil blondes and their manipulative ways. Derek could only agree, his common sense and need to see what sex toy Stiles would get warring heavily in his mind. He knew that if he saw whatever it was that Stiles bought, it would haunt him daily. But if he  _ didn't _ see it, it would haunt him even more. At least with the first option, he might get some sleep. Granted, it'll be plagued with dreams and fantasies about the smaller male, but he was already suffering anyways. 

 

Derek groaned to himself as he exited the car, a voice in his head that sounded  _ exactly _ like Erica laughing uproariously at his expense.

 

It was nothing compared to how hard the imaginary beta wolf laughed when the walked into the store and the clerk greeted the human by name.

 

_ By name _ .

 

“Jesus Stiles, how often do you come here?” Derek hissed, glaring at everything in the vicinity.

 

“Well, I try to keep my sexual activities confined to my bedroom until the time comes for me to use these magic fingers on a lucky gal or guy, so I've never cum here.”

 

The glare he received for his answer could have killed someone.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, pushing his way through the dangly beads hanging in the doorway while Lydia and Scott broke away so that the strawberry blonde could show the werewolf  _ exactly _ what kind of sex toys his girlfriend liked. “I come here for lube, Derek. Adultmart is the only place that sells giant bottles of it.”

 

Derek eyed the lube along the far wall, where the lube ranged from small tubes to gallon sized bottles. Stiles walked over and picked up a shampoo sized bottle (Boy Butter, the same kind that Derek used, not that he was noticing or anything because he _ wasn't) _ , waving it in the air.

 

The wolf eyes the bottle dubiously, raising an eyebrow. “How many if those do you go through a year for the cashier at the sex shop to know you by name?”

 

“What you should  _ really _ be asking is how many of these I go through a  _ month _ .”

 

“A  _ month _ ??”

 

Stiles shrugged, a lecherous smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he dropped the bottle in the basket. “I'm an adventurous masturbator.”

 

Derek imagination ran  _ wild. _

 

He was only broken from his thoughts by Lydia and Scott joining them again, Scott looking vaguely green and eying Derek almost accusingly. 

 

“Don't start with me, I smelled you in the car,” he hissed under his breath so only the other werewolf would hear, taking somewhat sadistic pleasure in the way the other blushed bright red and averted his gaze.

 

“It's over here, Stiles,” Lydia called, grabbing a toy from the shelf. 

 

Stiles was next to her so fast that if Derek hadn't seen him run over with his own two eyes, he would have assumed he teleported.

 

“Ohhhhh, sweet mild chicken tender baby Jesus in heaven,” Stiles cooed, taking the toy from her hands and caressing it almost lovingly. “You're even more beautiful in person.”

 

“Stiles, you're weird. It's just a cock sleeve,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

 

Stiles’ gasp was scandalized, holding the toy close to his chest as if to shield it from her words. “How dare you! This isn't just some  _ cock sleeve, _ Lydia! This is the Lovebotz Ifuk Virtual Reality Stroker!”

 

“Oh god,” Derek sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“Lovebotz Ifuk Virtual Reality Stroker explore the new world of Virtual Reality in the only way that matters with your dick! Innovative technology allows you to interact with everything you see as you pump into the soft, textured stroker! Download the app to your iOS or Android phone to enter your fantasies like never before! Fully customize the woman of your dreams with different bodies, clothing, and hairstyles. Fuck her in various environments and erotic positions! The motion sensors will ensure that you see and feel every thrust into that tight, realistic pussy! Get up close and personal with these virtual vixens, while they give you exactly what you want, obeying your every command! Take your time, or speed things up with the control buttons that tell these sexy babes how fast to stroke, suck, ride, or fuck and when you are about to cum so things get even more intense! The stroker also comes with a cap for easy travel and storage. This pleasure device cleans easily by removing the soft sleeve and washing with mild soap and warm water. The adjustable goggles have padding around the eyes for a more comfortable experience. Lay back and relax while you watch your fantasies come to life! This thing is waterproof, multispeed, vibrating,  _ and  _ USB rechargeable. It is not  _ just _ anything! This is a work of art!”

 

“Exactly how long have you had your eye on this 'work of art’ that you can quote all those stats off the top of your head?” Lydia asked in a combination of amazement, amusement, and disgust.

 

“Shut up and let's go pay Charlie.”

 

Behind them, Scott was making a vague twisting motion with his body, looking as if he was torn between throwing himself from the nearest balcony or bursting into flames on the spot. Derek was just speechless. 

 

And for some reason, more turned on by Stiles than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIRACLE OF MIRACLES. 
> 
> ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS.
> 
> IM DOING MY BEST TO WRITE AGAIN BUT I HAVE KIDS AND ITS HARD.
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH AND THANK YOU FIR STICKING WITH ME AND MY STORIES EVEN THOUGH IM TRASH.
> 
> -bows-
> 
> Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below. Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later, there was another Pack meeting, which Stiles showed up late to, bearing pizza and for some reason quoting Rapunzel lines.

 

“I don't think you would make a good Prince Charming. I've seen you climb the rope in gym,” Scott said as soon as derek opened the door.

 

“I would like to think that I could do anything when motivated by a beautiful girl in a tower,” Stiles replied, walking past with five boxes of the largest pizzas he could find.

 

As soon as Stiles brushed past him, Derek blanked. Hard. In fact, he blanked so hard, he didn't come back to himself until the human snapped his fingers a few times in his face, and even then it was only a vague sense of awareness. 

 

“Derek, are you okay? You're kinda in space right now,” Stiles said, hands on his hips as he frowned.

 

Derek was unable to answer him, the smell of  _ Stiles&Derek _ wiping everything from his mind except for the fact that he wanted to positively  _ roll _ in it. 

 

“.. You guys, Derek's broken,” Stiles called into the loft after a few more minutes of Derek not responding.

 

“Did you try turning him off, then on again?” Came the reply from Erica, seated in Boyd's lap on the couch.

 

“He doesn't have any buttons.”

 

“Try his nipple,” Isaac called out.

 

Stiles frowned, then turned and gently pinched the werewolf's nipple between a thumb and index finger, only to stifle a (manly) scream seconds later as said werewolf's hand whipped up to grab his in a punishing grip, yanking him closer. 

 

“Don't murder me, it was Isaac-!”

 

“Why are you wearing my shirt?”

 

Stiles paused in mid-flail, peeking up at Derek with one eye. “Uh...I'm not?” 

 

Derek frowned. “You are. That's my shirt.”

 

Stiles plucked at the shirt in question, sitting comfortably under his flannel like every other shirt he wore. “No, I'm pretty sure it's mine. It was buried in the bottom of my laundry basket.”

 

“Nice to know we're being exposed to your crusty laundry in a daily basis,” Lydia commented dryly.

 

“Stiles, that is my shirt. I can smell myself all over it.”

 

“That just leads me to believe that you've been doing questionable things to my laundry.”

 

“Think about it. When's the last time you wore a shirt without a superhero on it?”

 

Stiles opened his mouth. Closed it. Looked down at the shirt in question, which seemed to mock him with its blankness. “Huh...I'm not gonna lie, I've been seeing the Batman symbol all day. So we are equally shocked.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and finally forced his body into motion, slamming the loft door closed. “Whatever. Just give it back later.”

 

“What? No way! This shirt is barely loose on me, if you wore it, it would rip apart at the seams.”

 

“I've worn it plenty of times with no such thing happening. When you get home, wash it and I expect it back at the next Pack meeting.”

 

“I refuse to do any such thing. If you want it, you're gonna have to strip me for it.”

 

Derek was glad he was already turned away, because he was positive the hunger that flashed across his face at the male's statement would have given away any and every feeling he had for him.

 

He was, however, facing Erica, who whistled at the statement before cackling loudly.

 

He ignored her. 

 

“So, I was thinking about what to do when we get Horny,” Stiles said around a mouthful of pizza that seemed to magically appear in his hand. 

 

“I would like to think that we would keep to the privacy of our own bedrooms like normal people,” Peter replied. 

 

Scott snorted.

 

“One, I firmly believe that you orgasm ghosts, so keeping it in your bedroom is probably a good idea. Two, I wasn't talking about sexual horny. I was talking about the unicorn running around.”

 

“Which you named Horny, because you're immature like that,” Isaac said. 

 

“Shut up. Anyways, I've been thinking of plans, and I really think the only thing that we can do is use me as bait again.”

 

“Sounds like a terrible plan,” Derek immediately replied. 

 

“You are correct. However, your words mean nothing, since this unicorn is dead ass set on hunting down the closest thing to a virgin it can find, and i'm apparently the only one within radius.”

 

Derek literally had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying, “I can fix that.”

 

Instead he said, “Well, that doesn't change the fact that we're not gonna do that. We'll find something else to lure it in.”

 

Stiles scoffed, stuffing the last bite of cheese stuffed crust into his mouth and wiping his hands on his (Derek's) shirt. “Yeah, okay buddy. And exactly what is that, pray tell?”

 

Silence.

 

“Right. So, we're going with my plan.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Derek growled. 

 

Stiles waved it away as if it was nothing important. “Oh please, stop with the tough wolf act, okay? You're not fooling anyone. I know where you keep your teddy bears.”

 

“Bears? As in more that one?” Boyd asked.

 

Derek pointed at the dark skinned male with one finger. “Be quiet.” He then turned the finger on Stiles. “You, that plan is stupid, and your putting yourself in danger isn't gonna help anything if you get caught and die.”

 

“Oh, so we'll just wait until Horny finds some other poor innocent person to prey on?”

 

“I'm pretty sure Horny preys on everyone, innocent or not,” Peter said, causing Erica to snicker softly into Boyd's shoulder.

 

“Shut up, Peter,” Derek and Stiles said in unison before going back to arguing.

 

“Stiles, I literally barely saved you from dying the first time we came across it. Yes, I picked the tree specifically for if anything had happened, but what if you had fallen a few feet away? That unicorn is fast.”

 

“Okay, so we'll just have to trap it before he gets a good speed going. But we can't just leave him out there wandering. That's  _ literally  _ more dangerous.”

 

“We're  _ not _ doing it and that's final,” Derek said, starting to get really angry. 

 

“And who the hell are you to stop me”

 

“ _ I’m _ the Alpha! That's means what I say is final! And  _ you're _ going to listen to me.”

 

There was a brief, almost peaceful pause before all hell broke loose.

 

Stiles stood, the smell of an incoming thunderstorm overpowering his usual honey and lemon scent as he stepped up to the male and poked a finger into his chest, livid with anger.

 

“Derek, I don't give a fuck! In fact, if I  _ could _ give a fuck, you'd have a  _ negative _ fuck, because I would only be able to give you  _ less  _ than the fucks I have, and I have  _ zero fucks  _ to give you! There is a unicorn out there doing god knows what, ready to snatch up a virgin and be on its merry fucking way, and you won't even use your best weapon?”

 

“You're not a weapon! You're a human, and a part of this Pack, and I'm not gonna have you in danger on the off chance that we are  _ might _ catch him that day!”

 

“Oh, but the rest of the town's virgins are fair game?”

 

“I'm pretty sure he's the only virgin left,” Jackson said lowly, causing some of the room to stifle their laughter and Scott to frown disapprovingly.

 

“I'm not saying that the rest of the town doesn't matter! I'm saying let's come up with a better plan than sacrifice Stiles to the pointy demon horse!”

 

“Well, good luck, because you aren't gonna find one!”

 

Derek snarled, his eyes flaring such a bright, angry red that his betas bared their necks subconsciously. Even Scott flinched a little bit, backing away from the arguing pair. Derek’s wolf was howling in his chest, demanding that he make the Pack human submit to them. When he next spoke, it was around a mouthful of fangs. 

 

“You  _ will _ obey me!”

 

“Oho,  _ sure _ I will, oh Mighty Alpha, as soon as  _ pigs fly _ and as soon as that fat cow who calls herself a science teacher at our school  _ jumps over the moon _ .”

 

Derek roared his rage into the human's face.

 

And Stiles  _ honest-to-god smacked him across the nose. _

 

Derek was so shocked that all of his Alpha receded immediately, leaving him in his normal, angry bearded human state, now enhanced by the power of incredibility that Stiles has just smacked him, complete with Shocked Angry Eyebrows®.

 

Said human was beyond angry, practically vibrating and staring up at the other with angry, whiskey brown eyes. “Listen here, asshole! That angry Alpha shit might work on somebody else in this Pack, but it's not gonna work on me. You are not going to  _ force me _ to listen to you just because my ideas differ from your own. I am my own person, with my own opinions, who can make my own decisions, and if you don't like it, then you can suck a big, fat  _ dick _ , unlike the virgins in this town that probably won't get the chance because  _ you  _ wanna be a stubborn asshole!”

 

Peter was practically having a seizure on the stairs trying not to laugh at Derek's face, and the others weren't far behind him. Derek was in a semi-permanent state of shock, unable to do anything but glare down at the male as he yelled at him.

 

Stiles huffed and threw up his hands in disgust. Turning away, he grabbed his stuff and a box of pizza before the other man could say anything and heading to the door. “Guys, I'll see you in school. Peter, hopefully you'll die before the next time I see you, but if not, then so be it. Derek, I'll see  _ you _ when you come to me and apologize for being a  _ literal _ asshole alpha male who tries to control everything. Peace, bitches. Batman, out.”

 

The loft door slammed with purpose, and all was quiet for about five minutes before it was broken.

 

“Well, that went well,” Scott said lightly, right before Peter burst into almost hysterical laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Derek. So young. So incredibly Alpha.
> 
> Also, working my way through my stories, and writing whenever I can, but I'm also a mom with a three year old and an eight month old, so it's rare that I get sleep, let alone any writing done. But I promise, I haven't given up on these stories, just like you guys haven't given up on me. You keep coming with the love and support for my stories, and I really, deeply appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> If you wanna get to know me and what I'm about, you can follow me on Twitter @2bewaffles. I'll even follow you back if you let me know you came from ao3 and we can be trash together lol.
> 
> As always! Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


	15. Chapter 15

Day one, Derek just ignored the fact that the fight even happened, content to do his own thing while Stiles was angry with him.

 

Day two, he felt a small bit of concern, but brushed it off as Stiles being particularly stubborn.

 

Day four...Derek was a little on edge. No phone calls. No texts. No random pictures on Snapchat of a blade of grass that was “channeling it's inner Derek” and really who the fuck sends something like that on Snapchat?

 

By the time a week has gone by without any kind of contact from Stiles, Derek is downright concerned. He would have thought that Stiles was kidnapped if he didn't happen to catch whiffs of him on Scott's clothing.

 

( _ Yes _ , he only caught whiffs. It wasn't like he was actively seeking out the scent, shut  _ up _ Erica! 

 

“You  _ misssss himmmm!” _

 

_ “Erica I will ANNIHILATE you!” _

 

_ “Hopefully not in the same way you want to annihilate Stiles.” _

 

_ “PETER!”) _

 

Then Sunday came. Pack meeting day. Surely Stiles would be there, right?

 

Right??

* * *

 

No matter what anyone said, Derek was not nervous about tonight. 

 

“Look at how nervous he is,” Erica snickered as she brushed by with a bowl of chips, sinking down in Boyd's lap with the biggest smirk on her face.

 

“I am not!” Derek snapped, crossing his arms and sinking lower into his seat.

 

“Then why is your leg jiggling like that.”

 

He glared at the leg in question, hating how much effort it took him to stop bouncing the appendage up and down in blatant agitation. “I dunno. Probably restless leg syndrome.”

 

“Derek, you're a werewolf. You don't get restless leg syndrome.”

 

“You don't know what I have!”

 

“Whoa, nephew, I'm not sure any of us  _ want _ to know what you have,” Peter interjected with a smirk.

 

Derek growled, standing and beginning to pace back and forth. “This isn't funny! No contact all week? That's unheard of unless Stiles has been kidnapped, and I have proof that he hasn't been!”

 

“Yes, because sniffing Scott like a rabid dog after his gaming night with Stiles is proof, and not totally desperate,” Isaac said.

 

“You shut the hell up,” Derek grumbled, no real heat in his voice. He was always the most careful when throwing his insults at Isaac, knowing his background like he did.

 

“I'm telling you, you  _ really _ pissed Stiles off,” Scott said, scooting forward in the couch and gesturing with his hands to get his point across. 

 

“Oh please, I've said worse things to him,” Derek scoffed, running a hand through his hair as his ears strained to pick of the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat.

 

“Yeah, but you've never blatantly ordered him to do something. And you pulled Alpha rank on him, which  _ definitely _ did not help.”

 

The dark haired male frowned down at the floor he was pacing, his thought whirring through his mind like there was a tornado going on in there. “Yeah, but Stiles doesn't give a shit about stuff like that, right?”

 

“He probably loves it in the bedroom,” Peter unhelpfully said.

 

Derek snarled at him, if only to stop the images of a submissive Stiles in his knees and calling him Alpha from flooding his head.

 

“Please don't bring that up, I've heard enough of it from Stiles,” Scott said in the weary worn voice of someone who had been scarred for life. 

 

Which meant that Stiles’  _ did  _ have a dominance kink holy  _ fuck _ -

 

Derek wrapped up the whole thought before it could run loose in barbed wire, stuffed it in a box, put a padlock on it, and shoved it into the far corner of his brain to be examined later.

 

“He probably loves a lot of things in the bedroom that Derek could provide,” Erica said, tossing a chip into the air to catch with her mouth.

 

The box pulsed once.

 

Derek growled and threw himself back into his chair, his leg beginning to bounce once more. “Please stop talking about Stiles’ kinks, I'm stressed enough as it is. I don't need sexual frustration too.”

 

“Oh, trust me, you already have it,” Jackson replied.

 

Derek glared at him.

 

“Aren't you even the least bit concerned?” Scott asked, pulling his mind (thankfully) away from the previous topic. 

 

He squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, his leg bouncing turning up a notch. “Well, I  _ wasn't  _ until you opened your fucking mouth,” he muttered.

 

Scott at least had the decency to look sheepish.

 

Peter, never one to miss an opportunity, replied, “Bet you wish Stiles would open his mouth.

 

The box pulsed twice.

 

Derek took a baseball bat and smacked it further into the darkness, where hopefully it wouldn't bother him.

 

He sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face, sinking lower into his seat. “Oh God, I should have let Chris kill me.”

 

“C’mon, guys, lighten up,” Lydia said from her seat next to Jackson, where she was pulling a compact from her purse.

 

Derek threw her a grateful glance, understanding why Stiles said loudly and often proclaimed her to be an angel.

 

“It's not Derek's fault that he misses his  _ boo,”  _ she finished, smirking into her mirror and her perfectly done up lips.

 

Wouldn't be the first time that Stiles had been wrong. 

Any retort he was going to come up with was dashed from his mind as the sound of a familiarly frantic heartbeat suddenly reached his ears. He nearly exploded with relief, and if the Pack saw him bounce up and practically fly to the door well…

 

They all knew about his crush anyways.

 

“Speaking of his boo,” He heard Isaac say only loudly enough for the supernatural to hear as he flung the door open.

 

“You guys are seriously gonna break my bank if I have to keep being the one to buy the pizzas,” Stiles said being a tower of boxes as he staggered in the direction of the table. 

 

“No one told you to buy the pizzas though, is the thing,” Scott replied, already reaching for the top box.

 

“Shut up. What are you providing for this Pack besides your attitude, huh?”

 

“Do you need any help?” Derek asked, coming up behind him, arm already extended to reach for a box as well. 

 

“No, thank you.”

 

Derek snatched his hand back as if burned, his eyes widening almost to the size of dinner plates. Off to the side, Peter choked on the piece of pizza he was inhaling. The chip that Erica has tossed in the air to catch in her mouth fell to the floor unnoticed. In the kitchen, where Isaac and Jackson had gone to get sodas, the sound of shattering glass could be heard.  Even Boyd had a reaction, his eyes widening just the slightest bit.

 

Only Scott and Lydia seemed to be unfazed, her compact clicking closed in the sudden silence of the room as the younger alpha winced in sympathy. That was level five frost, right there. Scott hadn't heard that voice from Stiles since they were five and he broke his limited edition Green Lantern cup. 

 

Still in the box, a day after he got it.

 

Derek, on the other hand, had  _ never _ heard Stiles’ voice sound like that. It was colder than a polar bear in an artic storm, slicing Derek to the core in a way that left him standing in the middle of the room in complete shock.

 

It was at this moment, Derek realized how immensely he had fucked up during their argument a week ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in the same month! An achievement!!!
> 
> This chapter is probably shit.
> 
> If you wanna get to know me and what I'm about, you can follow me on Twitter @2bewaffles. I'll even follow you back if you let me know you came from ao3 and we can be trash together lol.
> 
> As always! Kudos are nice, but comments are better, so take the time to leave a nice word or two in the box below! Love ya!
> 
> -Waffles


End file.
